Ice Age: Modern Life
by Kenneth0
Summary: On this new futuristic Ice Age story, the Herd all get frozen in ice for 20,000 years and get thawed out one night in a museum. Join the Herd as they go on an all-new futuristic adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**ICE AGE: MODERN LIFE**

 **Here is my new Ice Age story. This is about where the whole Herd, Dino-Birds and Scrat get frozen and 20,000 years in the future, they are at a museum, still frozen. One night, they get thawed out because the thermometer's been turned up to 80 degrees F and the mammals embark on a futuristic adventure.**

 **Here is the first chapter of the story. Enjoy. For those who don't like the concept of this story, then don't read it.**

Some say that time travel is impossible. Well as long as time is traveling correctly, nothing can go wrong. But what happens when 20,000 have passed and you're trapped inside a museum frozen to the world but have no idea why the rest of the world isn't frozen? Well that's where the issue of time traveling plays. You're frozen, but time has passed and the world continues to grow and expand.

The sound of traffic passes on through the night. Cars are blaring loudly with booming music and horns are honking as they travel down the road to make way towards their destinations. The traffic is even noisy in front of a wide building made of white stone. The inside of the building is huge, gorgeous, and a wonderful distraction filled with artifacts and scenery from the past. This building happens to be a museum. A museum of history.

It was a couple of hours after closing time. Walking through the halls was a man wearing a white-button down shirt and a black clip on tie, a pair of black pants and black work shoes. He was also wearing a white police cap on his head. The security guard. Yes, that's who he is. Walking around with a litted flashlight in his hand, he checks every room to make sure they were empty of anyone who could be lurking about, whether it be thieves or lost children. You'd be surprised how many children became lost and hid inside the museum at night.

There was one particular room where there were actually frozen displays. The room was chilly, but the display inside was cold as ice. Not that the security guard mind. It was always cold in the city. It was the only coldest city in the south.

He removed a set of keys from his pocket. Sticking one of the keys in the locksmith, he opened the door and walked inside the room. He pointed his flashlight onto the thermostat next to the door. It was still 32 degrees F.

'Thank goodness', the security guard thought, 'I'm surprised nobody's touched it. You can never be too careful when it comes to frozen displays.'

He pointed the flashlight at a familiar set of mammals. Mammals from the Ice Age. You can't mistake who these mammals are. Or were. Nobody can tell whether they're alive or not. They were frozen solid in blocks of ice. There were four giant blocks of ice, each containing separate historic mammal species. Four mammoths, two sabers, three sloths, a rabbit, two possums, a molehog, and a weasel.

To the security guard, the group of mammals were a weird bunch. One of the mammoths had a purple flower in its fur. One of the sabers wore seashells in her left ear. The possums had coconuts in their paws, looking as though they might throw them at each other. One of the sloths looked like it was wearing a red dress and another one had a purple afro. And the weasel had a leaf over its eye.

Oh, if only he knew the story of this wonderful, goofy herd.

The security guard went back to work as he pointed the flashlight towards three large dino birds. They all looked the same, but one was thin, another was huge and the third was a normal size. How the feathery reptiles became frozen was clueless to him.

Pointing his flashlight in another direction, he shined it upon a frozen squirrel that held a nut in its tiny paws. In the security guard's mind, he thinks of that display to be the only normal one in the room.

He went to check inside all the enclosed display cases. The thermostats for each stated -50 degrees F. That was cold enough to freeze all of New York City. Seeing that things were normal, the security guard walked out of the room, locking the door as he did so.

All was quiet throughout the night. The herd was frozen and had no idea they time traveled through the world and all its happenings. All was peaceful. For now. But when the sun rose and the clock struck eight, the doors to the museum flew wide open.

The doors to the museum are opened. The first thing everyone hears is the sound of a women announcer saying, "Welcome to the Icetropolis Museum of History. Please enjoy your visit traveling in the past."

Many people and animals enjoy visiting the frozen display room that was named "The Ice Age." Some wondered how mammals from the past became frozen. Some just wanted to take a good look at it and snap some pictures. Some were just plain old fascinated with it.

An elephant family were the first visitors in the room. The family consisted of parents, a little boy, a little girl and a baby boy in his stroller. The father elephant is wearing a brown colored suit (he's a businessman). His jacket and dress pants are brown. He wears a white-button down shirt and red tie. He also wears a pair of shiny black dress shoes that are shaped for the size of an elephant's feet. The mother elephant wears a purple dress with pink flowers surrounding it from top to bottom. She wears a pearl necklace and has on pearl earrings to match. She wears purple flats that are also made to fit an elephant's feet. The son is wearing a hat. He wears a red t-shirt with two yellow horizontal stripes that surround the midst of the shirt. He wears a blue jeans and a pair of elephant sneakers fit for a little elephant like him. The daughter is wearing a pink dress with a big yellow flower in the midst of the front of the dress. She wears pink elephant sneakers. She also wears a bracelet. The chain is sterling silver and she has three flower charms on it: a red rose, a yellow sunflower, and a white daisy. The baby elephant is wearing a little yellow jumpsuit that's decorated with cute ducks. Just your normal average and adorable baby elephant.

The elephant family stares in amazement at the frozen mammals.

"Doesn't this look like a wonderful display, dear?", the mother elephant asked her husband.

"It sure does, honey," the father elephant told his wife and turns to their kids, "What do you think, kids? You think those are real prehistoric mammals trapped in ice?"

"It looks fake to me," the elephant son said.

"No, it doesn't," the elephant daughter said, "It looks like they're actually frozen in real ice."

"Yeah, right. I bet they're just a bunch of statues floating on thin air. Whoever heard of a weasel with a tooth for a knife? He might be crazy and come back to hunt us all down for our tusk."

The elephant daughter is frightened by what her brother said and clings to their mother, "Mommy, he's scaring me!"

"Alright, kids. That's enough," the mother elephant told them.

"Hey, let's go check out those feathery reptiles," the father elephant suggested as they go look at the frozen dino birds.

A little while after the elephant family left, a sloth family came over to look at the display of the herd. The family consisted of a father, mother and a young sloth boy. The father sloth is wearing a blue plaid button down shirt that is unbuttoned, revealing a white t-shirt underneath. He's also wearing a pair of brown jeans. The mother sloth is wearing a green blouse and a pair of black sweat pants. She's also wearing earrings shaped as stars and a necklace that has a gold chain and has a golden tree charm above her chest. The boy sloth is wearing a pair of glasses (he's intelligent). He wears a green and brown plaided sweater vest with a white shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of red shorts.

The sloth family look at the frozen mammals are amazed like the elephant family were.

"I like this display," the father sloth said, "Especially when the sloths from the past were included in it," he yawns, "Who knew those were the creatures we evolved from?"

"I know," the mother sloth said, "They also walked on two feet. I bet they were always running and hopping about. You know how much I believe in getting fit."

"Fascinating," the son sloth said, "It appears to me that these prehistoric mammals have been imprisoned inside this colossal ice block for over a maximum of 20,000 years.

"Hearing stuff like that makes me wanna fall asleep," the father sloth said as he yawns again, "What I wouldn't give to sleep on the couch right now."

"Remember, honey. We're here as a family," the wife told her husband, "There's no reason to even think about sleeping. Come on. Let's go see that frozen squirrel over there." Just like the elephant family, the sloths continue touring the museum.

Some time later, a family of tigers come to see the display. This family consist of a father, mother, son, and daughter. The father tiger is wearing a gray sweatshirt with a sport's team that's named the Flying Falcons (he's a high school football coach). He also wears a pair of blue sweatpants and red sport shoes. He also wears a sky blue colored hat. He also has a whistle that he takes around everywhere. Oh, and he's also the boy's gym teacher. The mother tiger is wearing a white blouse and a pair of jeans. She also wears red flats. She wears glasses and wears a ruby jeweled bracelet on her left arm. The son is wearing an orange hoodie and a pair of jeans. He also wears black and white sneakers. Just a simple look. The daughter wears a simple outfit. She wears a pink shirt and has a magenta colored jacket over it. She wears skinny jeans and short ankle length brown boots. She also wears rubber bracelets with messages on them and wears a pair of pink rim glasses.

Just like the elephant family and the sloth family, the tiger family are amazed at the sight of the frozen mammals display.

"I'd say this band of animals would make one fine sports team, don't you think, honey?", the tiger husband asked his wife.

"Sweetheart, can't you think of anything else besides sports?", the tiger wife asked, "Just take a good look. How I would love to write a book about these exotic creatures."

"Geez, honey. Can't you think about something other than books?"

"Can't we do something other than stare at a boring display?", the tiger son asked.

"Yeah, I have a lot of things I need to do," the tiger daughter said, "Tomorrow all the girls are gonna be showing off their moves at dance class and I wanna prove that I've done more than any of them."

"Kids, we came to the museum to get some summer education into you two so you won't forget everything you learned in school," the tiger mother told to her kids.

"Doesn't feel like summer to me," the tiger son said, "It's always cold outside."

"And it's cold in here," the tiger daughter said, "Can we go somewhere warmer?"

"You kids read my mind," the tiger father said, "Let's go see those cave drawings in the other room."

The tiger family leave the display room. Coming in after them were a band of humans.

Four humans walk inside the display room. This group consisted of two teenage boys, a teenage girl, and an elderly woman. One of the teenage boys is named Stephen. The other is Lucas. The teenage girl is named Nizhoni and the elderly woman's name is Kimi. Stephen wears a brown hoodie and wears a red shirt underneath it. He has messy jet black hair. He also wears one of the smartwatches. He wears a pair of black colored jeans and black tennis shoes. He's kind of emo in a way. Lucas is wearing a red jacket. He also wears a green t-shirt that says 'LIFE IS AN ADVENTURE.' It's written in all caps in white. (He's an adventurous guy.) He wears a pair of blue jeans and red tennis shoes with white and black line designs on them. The rubber soles at the bottom of his shoes are white. He also wears a smartwatch. Nizhoni is wearing a red blouse and a brown skirt that goes down to her knees. She also wears green leggings that are decorated with blue feathers. She wears a pair of homemade moccasins that her grandmother gave her. She wore a necklace made of shells and beads. She had long jet black hair that looks like it's never been cut. She wears it in a ponytail. She also wears blue feather earrings and wears a dab of make-up. Kimi is dressed like a Native American back from the old years. She wears a homemade buckskin dress and a pair of moccasins. She walks around with an old wooden stick. Her hair is also long and is a shade of grey. She wears no jewelry or make-up.

Kimi looks at the frozen mammals, amazed by its sight, "Oh, look at this beautiful display. I could stare at it all day. It reminds me of the natives of the past during the years of the Ice Age."

"What did the natives do during those times, grandmother?", Nizhoni asked.

"Lots of the things some Native Americans still do. Well, not anymore, but back during the early years of America before Christopher Columbus discovered the land."

"This band of mammals look so different than what I've learned about them."

"Everyone is different in their own way."

Nizhoni looks at Stephen, smiling at him, while he's trying his best to stay in the background. He's emo and isn't really interested in learning about the past, "Don't you think the mammals of the past are interesting, Stephen?"

Stephen rolls his eyes, "I only see a bunch of animals who ended up freezing to death because they weren't smart enough to escape what was coming to them."

"Aren't you the least bit interested?"

He groans, "Why did my mom make me come on this stupid trip with you guys?"

Lucas starts growling like a saber-tooth tiger, "I am the carnivorous beast of the past! I plan to rip through your flesh with my razor sharp fangs." He starts running on all fours.

"Lucas, watch where you're going," Kimi told him, "Don't bump into anyone."

"Sabers always watch where they're going to catch their prey," Lucas continues running on fours until he smacks into the walls, touching the thermostat.

"Ouch," Nizhoni said.

"Well, at least he didn't break anything," Kimi said.

The snow leopard security guard comes inside the room and sees what happened. He looks at Lucas, "Young man, just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to have some fun. Life is an adventure," Lucas said, showing off his t-shirt, "You gotta understand."

"Young man, this is a museum, not a playhouse. If you can't calm down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I think it's best if we start heading out, anyway," Kimi said, "We'll just be on our way, sir. Come on, children," All four of them left, including the dayshift security guard. The late afternoon came around, but the room started getting warm. That's when it shows the thermostat was turned up and the room was now 80 degrees F.

The clock chimed the closing hour. Six o'clock. Once the last set of visitors left, the snow leopard security guard clocked out. The human security guard clocked in. He went around to check all the exhibits to make sure they were empty and safe. Once he stepped inside the frozen display room, he checked the thermostats to see that it said 80 degrees F. He gasped and changed the temperature back to 32 degrees F.

'Hopefully nothing happened to any of the displays', the security guard thought, 'I really wish people would stop touching them,' he left the room, closing the door and locking it up.

What he forgot to do was check to make sure the displays were still solid ice. The eyes of a mammoth blinked, waking him up after a long, long, long nap.

 **Well, that's all for Chapter 1. Tell me about it. No rude comments, criticism or anything like that. By the way, give credit to ninjagogirl luvs iceage21, since she helped with this story. She also helped me with my OC's, so give her thanks. Chapter 2 will come next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter 2 of Ice Age: Modern Life. Here's where the story continues off to where the whole herd get defrosted. Enjoy!**

The first mammals to wake up from a frozen world was Manny. He blinked a few times to try and figure out where he was. He looked around, giving a look of bewilderment. Everything that he knew was in the Ice Age looked… different. Different is probably an understatement. Everything actually looked fake being hand crafted by artist and all, but Manny didn't know what it really was. He looked around and was relieved to see the herd still standing.

Manny tried walking over to his family, but after being frozen in a block of ice for 20,000 years, he was trying to get some feeling back into his legs. He gave everyone a worried look.

"Is everybody okay?", he asked.

"I guess so," Ellie said, "I don't see why we wouldn't be."

Peaches walks around and looks at her surroundings. "Something seems… off. It feels weird. What were we doing?"

"We were getting a cave drawing of all of us together," Manny said, "We were standing in some good poses and that's when we felt this strong wind come at us."

"I don't see how we were getting a cave drawing done when I don't see the drawer," Shira said, looking around.

"You're right," Diego said, "Why do I feel like we're in an enclosed space?"

"What do you mean by that?", Crash asked.

"I think he meant that we were in space, but in a tiny place in the universe," Eddie said.

"Cool!", Crash said, high fiving Eddie.

"No, boys. I know what the saber means," Buck said, "I can see something totally different in front of us. Look."

Everyone looked to see a different world then what they normally saw. Everything in front of them wasn't covered in snow and ice like it should be. Things were starting to get freaky.

"I feel like we're in a box," Peaches said.

"We're in a box?!", Julian asked, frightened, "Oh, no! We gotta get out of here! I have serious claustrophobia!"

"I'm scared!", Louis said as he tries to go underground, but realizes there is no dirt, "I can't even go underground!"

"I have this strange feeling that we're not in the Ice Age anymore," Brooke said.

"Come on, everyone. You're all talking crazy," Sid told everybody, "We're all probably in the same bad dream together and we all need to wake up at the same time. I'm pretty sure all this is in our imagination and we just need to see that…", he bumps into the display window, seeing that they were definitely not in a nightmare, "...it's only an… illusion."

Sid freaks out and screams at the top of his lungs. Luckily it didn't wake up the security guard, who was locked up in his office taking a nap with a pair of earmuffs on. If he had heard it, it would've been bad. Sid continues screaming until he gets slapped in the back of the head by Manny.

"Would you shut up?", the mammoth asked, "We've figured out that something weird's going on for five minutes and you have to blabber."

Diego sniffs the air, "That's strange."

"What is?", Shira asked.

"Whatever I'm smelling isn't something my nose has ever caught back home."

"Could it be poison?", Crash asked.

"I don't think so," Ellie said, "The question is where is home?"

"I don't know, but I promise that we're gonna find a way back home," Manny said as he holds Ellie's trunk.

"Another adventure is awaiting us!", Buck said.

"That would be great, but there's just one problem," told Peaches, "We still don't know how to get out of this little box."

Manny looks around until he spots a door. Well, he doesn't know that it's a door since doors didn't exist in the Ice Age. All he notices is a little grey ball on it. He thinks that it may be a way out.

Manny thinks that the little grey ball, which happens to be a doorknob, will be the way out of the box.

"Guys, there's a tiny grey ball that might be the way out," Manny told them.

"How's that gonna get us out of here?", Shira asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Manny walks over to the doorknob and starts wiggling it with his trunk before finding out that the doors lock and it won't open, "That's weird. Looks like it's stuck. The grey ball won't turn."

"Oh, no," Louis said, worried, "Does that mean we're gonna be trapped in here forever?"

"No," Manny told, "It just means that we might be in here for a while until someone comes along and gets us out."

"What are we gonna do until then?", Peaches asked.

"Yeah, I'm already starting to smell somebody's body odor," Sid said.

"That's your body odor, Sid," Diego told him.

"Well how come you're not disgusted by it?"

"Because I'm standing next to your wife and she smells like flowers."

Brooke giggles, "It's true. I roll around in the flower fields every now and then."

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to last long in here," Julian said, starting to panic, "Between body odors and enclosed spaces, I'm gonna start freaking out."

"Julian, I've never seen you like this before," Peaches said, concerned for her husband.

"That's because I've never been placed inside a box before!"

"I'm going along with Julian," Louis said, "I can't go five minutes without burying myself underground."

"That's probably the reason why you don't have a girlfriend," Gladys said as she and Teddy both walk away from a fake ice sculpture.

"Where have you guys been?", Ellie asked.

"We were making out," Teddy said.

They all heard a banging sound that sounds like someone punching on glass. They looked to see that it was Roger, who was inside the Dino Bird exhibit with his father Gavin and his sister Gertie.

Roger bangs on their display exhibit crying out, "Somebody get me out here! I'm gonna suffocate! I'm gonna die! We're all gonna die! Somebody please help us!"

"Will you please stop acting like a parakeet?", Gertie asked, irritated at her brother.

"Can somebody please tell us what the heck is going on here?", Gavin asked to the herd.

"Alright, listen up," Buck told everybody, "I'm gonna say this one time and one time only," he pauses for a minute, "Has anyone seen Bronwyn?"

"How was that important?", Shira asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that we need to remember that being trapped in here isn't any different than what we've gone through before. Don't forget about the asteroid and dinosaurs and floods and freezing weather and so on and so forth then being trapped inside a box is no different."

"He's right, everyone," Manny said, "We'll figure out what's going on and we'll make it through it. I know we can."

"Well, while we're doing that, I think we should all get some sleep," told Ellie, "We'll think more in the morning after a good night's sleep."

Sid yawns, "Good, I'm tired."

"You're always tired, Sid," Diego said.

"Uh, is there some sort of branch Crash and I can hang upside down on?", Eddie asked.

"I think you two will survive one night on the ground", Ellie said to the possums as the herd all go to their display exhibit and lay down to rest.

"Well, goodnight everyone," Manny said.

"Goodnight, Dad," Peaches said.

"Night, Manny," Julian said.

The herd fell asleep for the night, but what they don't know is that they're in for a big surprise in the morning.

When morning finally arrived, the herd woke up bright and early in the morning. Nothing out of the ordinary happened at first until Louis noticed some weird lights flicking on around the other side of the box. He backed away and walked over to the others.

"Uh, guys," Louis told, "Not panicking or anything, but I think I saw some lights flickering on out there."

"Lights?", Manny asked. He walks over to see that Louis is right, "I see them, too."

"What do the lights mean?", Crash asked, "Is it a good sign or a bad one?"

"I don't know, bro! I'm freaking out!", Eddie said while shaking his brother.

"Calm down, everyone," Manny told, "I'm sure it's just nothing. It might mean that we're probably gonna get out of here."

Ellie starts to hear sounds, "I'm hearing something."

"It's probably the other animals," Sid said, "They're probably around here somewhere."

Julian looked out through a peephole on the door and walks over to the others, "They're not other animals."

"What are you talking about, Julian?", Peaches asked.

"Come look through this tiny hole."

Manny walked over to see through the peephole. Through it, he could see what he thought would be the last thing he would ever see.

"Humans!", Manny shouted.

"What?", Ellie asked.

"There are humans on the other side."

"Humans!", Crash and Eddie said, frightened. They both play dead.

"What the devil is a human?", Buck asked. Manny grabs Buck and makes him peek through the hole. Buck nods his head, "Oh, now I remember. It's been years since I last saw one, but they look so… different."

"What are we gonna do?", Brooke asked.

Manny sighed, "Okay, everyone, I don't wanna have to do this, but we're all gonna have to pretend that we're not alive."

"How?", Sid asked.

"Stand still like a statue and don't move a muscle. Not even a finger."

Julian hears the door starting to open, "Somebody's coming!"

The herd quickly run to their positions, "Stand still! Now!", Manny told everybody. The door to the frozen display room opens, the entire herd standing still like statues, not dare moving for they feared the tiniest movement would cause them to get caught.

People start arriving inside the exhibits showing the displays of the past. The herd did their best to stand still. They didn't want to scare the humans and cause them to fear for their lives. Manny only fears that somebody will spear them, but from the way the humans look and act, they didn't seem dangerous at all.

It wasn't easy playing statue. There were some daily annoyances that got in the way, such as an itch that needed to be scratched or having to go to the bathroom but are forced to hold it in. They even had to deal with a strange light flashing in their eyes. They didn't know that the flashing light was coming from the peoples' and walking animals' camera.

Even Sid hated standing still and it took a lot for him to hate anything. He had started feeling an itch on his nose and needed to sneeze. Manny kept giving Sid stern, but nervous looks which told him to keep it in.

When noontime rolled around, the museum closed up for lunch. This gave the herd a chance to take a break and move around for a little while. This also gave Sid the chance to sneeze and it was very loud. They were lucky nobody heard them.

But after the lunch hour ended, the herd had to go back to suffering the agony of standing like statues again. This went on until closing time, which was six o'clock. The people and anthropomorphic animals had left for the evening. The security guard for the day clocked out and the security guard for the night clocked in. After going through his evening checks, he locked himself up in his office. Once the mammals knew that the coast was clear, they went back to normal.

"Okay, everyone," Manny told, "The coast is clear."

"Oh, thank goodness," Ellie said as they all take a well-deserved break and move around.

"That's the last time I ever do a long term yoga move," Brooke said.

"Boy, I really need to go to the bathroom," Sid said.

"I'm ready to make out with Teddy Bear," Gladys said.

"You read my mind," Teddy said, as he and Gladys disappear behind the fake ice sculpture.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be fooling around," Manny told, "We need to start brainstorming ideas on how to get out of this box."

"Dad, there's no way to escape," Peaches told her father, "Those humans have some shiny jangle things that trapped us in."

"Well we better figure something out," Shira said, "I can't live another day in this box."

"These humans probably think we're dead," Diego said, "They won't give us any food."

"And I am one hungry sloth," Sid said, rubbing his belly.

"We can't just keep pretending to be frozen statues forever," Peaches said, "We're all tired and hungry."

"And don't forget claustrophobic," Julian said.

"We're doomed!", Crash said.

"We're all gonna die!", Eddie said.

"There's gotta be some way out of here," Ellie said.

Buck gasped, "Found it!"

"You found a way out?", Manny asked as the whole herd all look at the weasel.

"No, I found Bronwyn," Buck starts hugging his pumpkin daughter, "Who's Daddy's little girl? You are! You are!"

Manny looks at the locked door, "Looks like we're gonna have to take matters into our own hands."

"But we don't have hands," Sid said.

Manny sighed, "Just stand back everyone."

"Manny, what are you doing?", Ellie asked.

"You'll see," Manny silently counts to three in his head. One… two… THREE! He runs towards the door and rams straight through, creating a large hole in the display wall. Loud bright lights start blaring loudly. The alarm went off. This was the herd's cue to escape. The loud alarms even woke up the security guard from his nap. He jumps up from his chair and rushes to see what the problem was.

Meanwhile, the herd rushes over to the Dino Birds display exhibit, where the dino birds have been standing like statues the entire time, also caught off-guard by the loud alarms.

"Ugh!," Gertie said, "What's with all the racket?"

"Don't worry," Buck told them, "We are busting you out."

Manny creates a hole for the dino birds to escape through. The three birds were happy to finally be freed. Roger is the most happiest feathered reptile of all as he flew for his life. They were glad to spread their wings once again and be free.

"Freedom!", Roger said in elation.

"Oh finally," Gavin said, "You don't know what we've been through. We had to stand like statues all day long."

"It was awful," Roger said, "All the light flashing in our eyes, and I really gotta go to the bathroom."

"Trust me. We've been through the same thing too," Diego told, "It wasn't a picnic for us, neither."

"Quick, we need to get out of here!", Manny told everyone as they all make a run for it. Manny continued creating holes in the walls so they could escape faster. They finally found the doors that led outside. Manny busted down the doors to reveal a world that no longer resembled the one they once knew. The Ice Age no longer existed.

"What happened?", Ellie asked, "Where's all the ice and snow? The mountains and oceans? Where exactly are we?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Manny told, "All I know is we're no longer in the Ice Age."

The mammals and dino birds finally ran away from the museum that was known to be their prison. The security guard finally made it to the area where all the holes were made at. He looked inside the Ice Age display room and gasped. The mammal and dino bird display exhibits were empty. The frozen displays had been melted. He had figured they'd been stolen and someone used the huge frozen mammoths to escape. He took out his walkie talkie.

"I'm reporting a back-up here at the history museum. Someone has stolen the frozen displays in the Ice Age exhibit room. Repeat. The frozen displays in the Ice Age exhibit room have been stolen."

He rushed out of the room and started making his way to the front entrance of the museum to wait for the police.

Meanwhile, Scrat the saber-tooth squirrel had finally melted from his frozen prison. His acorn was grasped tightly in his paws. Like any squirrel, the only thought in his mind was trying to find a place to stick it in. He travels through the museum and stops at the sight of a large dinosaur fossil. He rushes up to the top and finds a hole to where the dinosaur's nose used to be. He sticks his nut in it, but this proves to be his mistake as the huge fossil fell apart, causing Scrat and his acorn to fall with it. The squirrel picks up his nut and looks around at the mess he's caused. He starts scurrying away from the scene of the crime, but he trips over a bone and drops his acorn. It starts rolling down the hall of the museum, resulting in Scrat chasing after it. Honestly, that squirrel just never learns.

 **That's it. The herd and dino birds have finally escaped from their prison and discovered a new world. Will they be able to make it through it and find a way back to their old world? I don't know. Credit goes to ninjagogirl luvs iceaage21. She helped me out with this chapter. So review below and tell me what you think. No hate comments. I'll update next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I present to you Chapter 3. Taking off to where after the herd and the dino birds escape from the museum and wander into the modern city. Enjoy!**

Loud. Noisy. That's all the herd could think about as they started running away from the museum, escaping as far as possible from their prison. They passed by so many horrifying sights as they traveled through the city. Strange things were bound to happen at night. They saw things such as cars, streetlights, buildings, you name it. They passed by a bunch of humans and anthropomorphic animals who gave the herd strange looks. They could tell that in this world scary things happened at night.

"This place is giving me the creeps," Ellie said.

"Can we go back and hide out in the box for the rest of the night?", Sid asked.

"We can't go back. We need to stick together," Manny told, "We'll make it through this together. I know it."

But things started getting worse after that. They started passing by what some people prefer to call the Night Weirdos. There were people dressed like animals and animals dressed like people. Some people were dressed like cartoon characters. Some were just creeps that were out asking and begging for money. That's not all. You had street performers playing violins and saxophones. Some were sitting in chairs playing guitars and banjos. It was getting so bad that Shira screamed in fright. Then they crossed another corner where they saw people and animals dressed up in the modern night club designer clothes to get inside, you guess it, a night club. Some of the human girls were screaming in fright, but the human guys were complimenting the herd by telling them they were awesome realistic looking mascots. Even the animals cheered them on. But all the herd wanted to do was get as far away as possible.

And the even more worse came along after that. Along came the traffic. It was the worst thing anybody could possibly imagine with its loud noises and all. Screeching tires, loud motors, horns honking, you name it. It was noise that put you on edge. Imagine living in New York City and having to hear it every single day. The herd couldn't take it anymore. That's when Buck spotted an alley.

"Look!", Buck told everyone.

"Can we hide in there?", Shira asked.

"Yes, we can!"

And so the herd ran over into the alley, knowing that nothing or nobody will harm them. Manny checked to make sure the herd was safe in the alley. After checking around and spotting nothing or nobody, he knew the coast was clear.

"Okay, I think we're safe here," Manny told, "We can hide from whatever's going on out there for the night."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather live out here for the rest of my life," Shira said, "I'm never going back out there."

"This place is nothing like home!", Crash said, "If we stay here, we're gonna die!"

"For once, I agree with you," Diego said.

"There's no way we're gonna be able to live out here," Ellie said, "We need to find a way back home."

"But what if there is no way home?", Eddie asked.

"Then we have to keep searching until we find it," Buck said, "In order to find what we're looking for, we have to take risks. Risks that we never thought we could take."

"Well, I'm not taking any more risks," Julian said.

"Me, neither," Peaches said.

Teddy starts tapping his feet, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to feel funny."

"Funny as in 'ha ha?'", Gladys asked, swaying her hips.

"No. Funny as in 'I'm starting to feel like a real rabbit.' Does anybody know what season it is? Am I late doing something?"

"Oh, you're just talking crazy."

"Kiss me, woman," he starts making out with Gladys behind a dumpster.

"Manny, I know sometimes we have somebody else help us, but I think maybe you should give us some encouragement," Ellie told her husband.

"Well, the only thing I can say is everything's gonna be fine," Manny told, "I have to agree on what Buck said earlier. We need to keep searching until we can find a way home. That's our main priority."

"So what do we do until then?", Sid asked.

"The only thing we can do is get some sleep and wait until morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Buck said, "You all get some shut eye and I'll keep watch."

"Thanks, Buck," Manny said as the herd lie down to rest while Buck watches out through the alley.

Even with the horrible stench coming from the dumpsters and the noise of nighttime traffic and street performers, the herd was able to get some sleep, having no idea what will await them in the morning.

However, Scrat had ran out of the museum chasing after his runaway nut. The acorn continued rolling until it made its way safely across the street, careful not to get run over by a car. Scrat's only thought was getting his nut back so he started crossing the street. But lo and behold he got squashed by a car. It remained that way for the rest of the night, which was how long the police were at the museum trying to search for the missing Ice Age displays.

After sleeping in the alley for the night, the sun was shining, but the snow and ice still covered the trees, buildings and small patches of grass. It was weird how none of it was on the roads or sidewalks, but it was probably different in the summertime. But the herd didn't know that. They decided to continue making their way through the city.

"Where the heck are we?", Shira asked.

"This definitely isn't our world," Eddie said.

"Bronwyn, I don't think we're in the Ice Age anymore," Buck told his pumpkin daughter.

"I'm as confused as the rest of you are, but walking around and seeing new things won't hurt," Manny told, "We'll probably be adapting to this new world when we figure out a way back to our old one."

"You're right, Manny. It'll be like taking a tour," Ellie said, "Come on, everyone."

The daytime was way more different than nighttime. It was filled with better stuff. Plus it was quieter. There wasn't a lot of noisy traffic and less street performers. The herd saw all sorts of things they had no idea about. The mammals saw things that never existed in the Ice Age such as clothes, shoes, pictures, signs, metal, phones, food hanging out as window displays -doesn't that just make someone feel uncomfortable- as well as seeing fruits and vegetables in wooden carts. They also saw people and animals inside buildings getting their daily work done. There were butchers chopping meat, bakers making bread, office workers typing on computers, you name it. The herd had no idea what was going on, but they were impressed with the scenery. It was better than what they experienced during the night.

But there were some things that made them uncomfortable. People kept giving them weird glances and they kept seeing people left and right doing things that they thought would never exist.

Even Louis was hating it. Well, that's normal in his case, "This place is giving me the creeps. How I wish I could bury myself underground," then an acorn bumped into the back of his leg.

Scrat was finally able to escape the traffic and scurry along, but after another near death experience, he ended up tripping over a crack on the sidewalk and dropping his acorn again. He chased after it, wishing in his mind that for once his nut would stick to him like glue. The acorn ended up bumping into Louis' leg. He turns around and sees the nut on the ground. Scrat ran by and gave the molehog a look that told him, "That acorn belongs to me."

Louis picks up the nut, "Hey there, little fella. Does this belong to you?" Scrat nodded. Louis hands the nut to him. "There you go."

Scrat was happy to have his acorn back. He looked at Louis. Most of the time he would get angry and yell at somebody for touching his nut, but Louis was so kind as to return it to him. He decided that the molehog was allowed to touch what belonged to him. As long as he had his permission. Louis looked at Scrat and smiled at the squirrel.

"Do you wanna meet my friends?", he asked. Scrat gave it some thought and nodded. "Okay, come on." Louis walks up to the herd with the saber-tooth squirrel in tow. "Hey, everyone. Look who I found. It's a cute little squirrel."

"That's nice, Louis," Ellie said, "You know, just by looking at him, he reminds me of one of those little squirrels from back in the Ice Age."

"He probably ended up like we did," Sid said, "Poor little fella."

"I bet he hates it here as much as I do," Shira said.

"I think he's kind of cute," Louis said.

"You're right, weiner," Crash said, looking at Scrat, "He does look cute."

"Yeah. Pretty ugly cute," Eddie said, as both twin brothers start laughing.

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes, "Well, I'd like to keep him as a pet."

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Louis," Peaches said.

"I can tell why Louis is one of your best friends, Peach," Julian said, "He is so awesome."

Louis walks over to Manny with Scrat in tow, "Manny, do you mind if I could keep this little guy as a pet?"

"Sure, whatever," Manny said.

"Wow. Thanks, Manny," Louis looks at Scrat, "You hear that, little buddy? Manny said I could keep you as a pet. Welcome to the herd."

"Just so we can call him something, how about giving him a name?", Shira asked.

"Good idea. It might take me some time."

The herd continued on with Scrat this time. Since Louis wanted him as a pet, he decided to stick with the mammals. It's about time he was given a new home. Plus he might even be treated with more respect. And get pampered. He was pretty sure pets get good treatment. Just when he thought that, he tripped over a rock.

But the coolest thing happened. He didn't drop his nut. Normally the acorn would fly out of his hands when he fell, but this time it didn't. It was like his precious treasure was glued to his paws. He started thinking about why it didn't escape. That's when a lightbulb shined above his head. It was because he was now a part of the herd. Before the herd he would always lose his acorn. Now that he was with them, the nut wouldn't leave his arms. It all made sense. He was the happiest squirrel alive. The herd was a gift. They were like magic. Why didn't he find them before? No need to ask that question. As long as he was with the herd, he would never lose his nut again. So he decided to stick with them and be a part of their ever growing family. It was a miracle. He would never lose his acorn again.

The herd continued traveling through the city until they ended up in a large park covered with snow and ice. They looked to see that it was late afternoon. The sun was beaming brightly, but it still didn't meet the cold winter that replaced summer.

"It's gonna start getting late soon," Manny told the others, "We need to find a better place to sleep tonight."

"Good," Brooke said, "I don't particularly like strange smells when I sleep."

"Why don't we ask someone?", Ellie asked.

"Who can we ask that won't be afraid of us?", Diego asked.

Just when Diego said that, an elderly woman walked up to them. She had three young teenagers trailing behind her.

"I hear you need help finding a better place to sleep tonight," the elderly woman said, "Allow me to help."

The herd had their chance to give the woman a strange look. They were surprised by her and the teenagers. They weren't frightened by their appearances. But the herd was frightened. There were four humans standing in front of them.

 **That's the end of Chapter 3. I let Scrat become a part of the herd and never losing his acorn again. I decided to give the squirrel some happiness in his life. Also, I apologize for this chapter being short. The next chapter will be longer than this. Give credit to ninjagogirl luvs iceage21, because she helped me with this chapter. Comment below on what you think of this chapter. No harsh comments or anything like that. Next chapter will come next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, everyone. I present to you Chapter 4 of this story! Following where the previous chapter ended where the herd gets discovered by four humans. I apologize for the delay, I've been hearing ideas for the next chapters from ninjagogirl luvs iceage21, but here's the next chapter now. So read and enjoy!**

The herd looked in front of them to see four humans staring at them. They didn't look like they had weapons or anything, but none of them were taking any chances. Manny stood in front of his family, ready to protect them at all cost. Diego did the same thing and stood in front of Shira. Brooke and Sid held onto each other like there was no tomorrow.

The elderly woman saw the protection and chuckled, "Oh, please don't fear us. We bring you no harm. We simply would like to help you. May I ask if you were the mammals we saw inside the frozen display at the museum yesterday?"

"I…. suppose so," Manny said, walking slowly over to the woman.

"They have to be, Grandmother," the young teenage girl said, "They're certainly not from our world. Most animals these days don't walk on four legs anymore."

"That is true," the elderly woman said.

"Uh, excuse me. May I ask what you're talking about?", Ellie asked.

"Yes, of course. First, allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Kimi Maka. This here is my granddaughter, Nizhoni Catori Maka. We're full-blooded Native Americans," Kimi places her hands on Nizhoni's shoulders.

"And these two are my friends. Stephen and Lucas," Nizhoni introduced her friends to the herd.

"What's going on?", Lucas asked, holding his hands up for a high-five.

"Whatever," Stephen shrugged.

"Nice to meet you," Manny said, "I'm Manny and this is the herd."

"Hi, my name is Ellie," she greeted, "I'm still confused about being frozen and something about us being inside a museum."

"Ah, yes. I understand your confusion," Kimi said, "Why don't you come along with us? We can discuss more at mine and Nizhoni's home."

So the herd followed the humans until they were led to a wide open space in the woods where a bunch of huts sat. The place was called Koasati Huts. As far as the herd could tell, the people looked just like Kimi and Nizhoni. The place was mainly a beautiful land filled with Native Americans. Peaceful. Serene. Quiet. The only sounds you could hear were the sounds of nature.

"Stephen. Lucas. Did you make sure to ask your parents if you could stay over for the night?", Kimi asked the two boys.

"Sure did," Lucas told, "I'm pretty sure my mom's relieved. I'm too hyperactive at home."

"Yeah, my parents won't care," Stephen said, taking out his phone.

Nizhoni walks over to Stephen and giggles, "Boy, I'm so glad that a kind, strong guy is here to protect us from the creatures that try to harm people at night. Do you enjoy coming over here, Stephen?"

Stephen rolls his eyes, "Sure, whatever."

Nizhoni looks over his shoulders, "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading a fanfiction story."

"What's it about?"

"I don't know. I just started on it."

Nizhoni sighed, "Well, let me know if you need anything."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Nizhoni, be a dear and help me set some food out for our prehistoric guests," Kimi told her granddaughter.

"Sure, Grandmother."

While the humans were inside the hut, the mammals were outside trying to get settled for the night. The herd was outside Kimi and Nizhoni's hut as they started preparing for bed. Sid made a campfire and was happy to see that after so long, he still had his amazing skill. Diego and Shira were lying down, happy to be surrounded by warmth after two awful nights. Manny remained vigilant and kept an eye out for danger. Even the dino birds agreed to fly around and make sure nothing happened to their herd friends. They just wanted to make sure they were safe where they were at.

At that moment, Kimi and Nizhoni were bringing out food, "Come and get it!", Kimi said, "I made you all some fruit salad and cooked up some salmon."

"Eat up!", Nizhoni said. The herd feasted on fruit. Only the sabers and dino birds ate the salmon.

After a delicious dinner, they all sat around the fire. Louis was sitting on a log with Scrat, his new pet. The little molehog was trying to think of a good name for the saber-tooth squirrel, who was nibbling on his acorn.

"Let's see. Maybe I could name you Rover?", Louis asked, but Scrat shook his head no, "Okay, well how about Steve?", again, Scrat shook his head, "Marvin?", another shake of the head, "Ricky?", and another, "Douglas?", and another, "How about Harold?", once again, another head shake, "Hmm. What could be a good name for you?"

The possum twins come up to the two, "May we give you a few suggestions?", Crash asked.

"That's okay. I can think of something," Louis told.

"I have a good name for him already," Eddie said, "Nugly."

"Ha! I get it!", Crash said, laughing, "'Cause he eats nuts and he's ugly!", both brothers laugh, "Oh, here's another good one. Buttnut!"

Eddie laughs, "Good one! 'Cause he eats nuts and he has big, furry butt!"

"The squirrel is a nut, he has a furry butt!", Crash teased, as he and Eddie continue laughing their heads off.

"Really funny, guys," Louis said, rolling his eyes.

Scrat continued chewing on his acorn, pretending to ignore the possum twins. If only he could talk. Then he might be able to tell them what his name is. Pretty soon, Manny tells everyone it's time to call it a night. The humans had already fallen asleep so now it was their turn. Hopefully things will turn out better tomorrow.

Which it did. Lucas had decided to take the entire herd on a tour to the city, "Welcome to Icetropolis, Tennessee!", he told them, "The coldest place in the south!", and boy did the herd have a lot to learn.

Lucas, known as the Human Adventurer, led the herd through the city of Icetropolis, Tennessee. He introduced them to so many places. Showed them what the moving vehicles were on the roads. What kind of things were in the window displays. The herd was filled with awe seeing so many amazing things.

"Now that I know what some of this stuff is, I'm actually enjoying myself a little bit," Ellie said.

"What are all these tall towers everywhere?", Peaches asked.

"Yeah. They're taller than us," Julian said.

"So are mountains," Manny said.

"Allow me to introduce you to some of the greatest places in the world," Lucas said, as he continues showing the prehistoric mammals the wonders of the modern city, "On some of these streets, you'll see places like movie theatres, a place to watch the greatest films of all time. Then you have restaurants, places where people go to eat. Then you have stores, which are places you can buy clothes and food. And little things here and there. You also have boutiques, which are places girls go and shop at."

"That's not true," Nizhoni said, "Boys go to boutiques to buy girls nice things."

"Moving on. Then you have parks, a place that has a playground and wide open spaces to run around. Then there are schools, a place that I call the most boring places in society. Then you have businesses that do whatever and there are bakeries that sell things like cakes and brownies and all that sweet stuff. You also have hardware stores that sell tools and arcades where young people go to play games at."

"Hey, I like playing games!", Crash said.

"Me too!", Eddie said, fist bumping Crash.

"Then I'll plan to take you guys there. But back to the tour. Here you can see the butcher's shop and over there you can see a music store."

"Why don't you talk about what's left and right?", Stephen asked, "Over here on your right is snow and ice. And over here on your left, oh surprising, more snow and ice," he looks at his smart watch, "I wish I could figure out a way to read my fanfictions on here. My phone's almost dead."

"Well, let's head back to my place," Lucas said, "We can tour the city more tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see where you live," Ellie said.

So Lucas starts leading the herd to his home. When the herd arrived at Lucas' home, they were amazed by the outside of it. Lucas lived in a cul-de-sac. All the other homes around his looked nice, but his was the best looking of them all. They come upon a nice looking three bedroom home that was a teal color with a steel white roof. The windowsills grew roses and sunflowers, even in the cold weather. The grass was freshly cut, the hedges were trimmed, the flowers were watered and the windows were washed. There was even a garden gnome outside his front door.

"Looks like my dad did some outside chores before heading to work this morning," Lucas said.

"Are both your parents at work?", Nizhoni asked.

"You know it. They won't be back 'til dinner. Which means I have the whole house to myself."

"I hope your mother won't mind if I bake cookies," Kimi told to Lucas.

"I'm sure she won't care."

They all went inside the house. Except for the mammoths and dino birds. They were too big to fit inside. Lucas made sure to open all the windows so they could see everything in the house. Once that was situated, he started touring everyone around the house.

"The inside looks as beautiful as the outside," Brooke said.

"Make yourselves at home everyone," Lucas told, "Where we are walking inside of right now is the living room. Through that green door over there leads into the kitchen. And through that brown door over there leads into the dining room."

The herd discovered many things that didn't exist in the Ice Age. Basically stuff such as flat screen televisions, radios, telephones, computers, dishwashers, toasters, ovens, and pretty much anything that was considered a machine.

Then comes along a machine called a blender. While Lucas was giving the mammals a tour of the living room, Crash and Eddie scurried inside the kitchen. Afraid that the two possum brothers would create mayhem if they were left alone, Louis followed them with Scrat trailing behind. By now, the possum twins have actually gotten along with Scrat, even though they said rude things about him. The four mammals start looking around the kitchen, enjoying every sight they see. On the kitchen table was a blender. Scrat actually looks at the blender and becomes curious. He climbs on top of it and hops inside. He realizes that it's a bit of a tight squeeze. Louis realizes where Scrat was and rushes over to the blender.

"Uh, oh. Hold on, little guy," Louis told, "I'll figure out a way to get you out."

Crash scurries on top of the table and laughs, "Seriously, some people know not to do that when their as small as a squirrel."

Eddie scurries to the table too and notices some buttons on the blender, "Say, I wonder what happens if you push one of these."

"I wouldn't press any of those if I were you," Louis told, growing nervous.

"Relax," Crash said, "What's the worse that can happen?"

Eddie presses one of the buttons, but the one he pressed was the power button. When the blender turns on, Scrat starts getting spun around. He keeps spinning until he's flown out and lands face first on the stove. When he stood up, he was so dizzy and fell to the floor.

"That was awesome!", Eddie said.

"It's like a fast merry-go-round!", Crash said.

"That's a ride I'd never wanna get off!", Eddie hops inside the blender along with Crash, "Hey, Louis. Press that thing so we can spin."

"I don't think this is safe," Louis told, "You saw what happened to my pet. But if you insist, I'll do it."

"This is gonna be awesome!", Crash said.

Once Louis pressed the power button, the blender starts spinning. The possum twins start having the time of their lives. When it starts getting too fast, the twins are thrown out of it and are smacked against a wall. But they still had fun, as usual.

While the smaller mammals of the herd are raiding the kitchen, the rest of the mammals and dino birds are busy exploring the rest of the house.

The mammoths and dino birds were outside checking out the bedrooms and bathrooms that were upstairs. The sabers, sloths and Teddy are all downstairs in the living room. Lucas is in there with them, introducing them to all the latest new gadgets. Sid discovers a remote control on the sofa and picks it up. He shows it to Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas," he said, "What does this little thing do?"

"Oh, that. It's a remote control," Lucas told, "It works with the TV."

"TV?"

"Yeah," Lucas walks over to the television and shows it to Sid, "See? This is the TV."

"Oh, that's a TV. How does it work?"

"It's entertainment. You watch stuff like TV shows, movies, cartoon, whatever you want. Let me show you how to use the remote. All you have to do is press the red button and it automatically turns on."

"Okay," Sid turns on the TV which shows an episode of Disney Mickey Mouse, "Cool! Is this all the TV shows?"

"Nope," Lucas told, "Press the gray arrow button pointing to the right."

"Alright," Sid said as he presses the gray arrow and starts flipping through channels. He continues flipping until he stops on a channel that's showing SpongeBob SquarePants, "What's this show called?"

"Oh, man! I love this show!", Lucas said, "This is called SpongeBob SquarePants. It's about this sponge guy named SpongeBob who lives under the sea and does a lot of cool stuff. And this is my favorite episode. This is the one where SpongeBob and Squidward have to deliver a pizza. And get this. They work at a fast food restaurant that doesn't sell pizza. They only sell burgers called Krabby Patties."

"This sounds like my kind of show," Sid said as he plops down on the sofa.

"I'll leave you to it."

Over on the other side of the living room, Brooke was busy learning how to use the laptop. Lucas walked over to see how she was doing.

"This thing is confusing me," Brooke told, "What are you supposed to do with it?"

"Here's one thing I like to do with it," Lucas told her, "All you have to do is slide your finger on the flat mouse here and click on any of these files. Here's one I love going to," he clicks on YouTube and shows a funny skateboarding video gone wrong, "Ha! This is my kind of entertainment!"

"It's not really mine, actually. I'm more into yoga."

"Oh, well they have videos about that, too. They pretty much have everything," Lucas types in the word YOGA and shows Brooke a video," There you go. Now you can learn all types of yoga moves."

"Now this is more my style," Brooke said.

"Well, have fun watching."

While Lucas headed into the family room, Nizhoni walked into the computer room to see Diego and Shira trying to search for something on Google.

"What are you guys trying to search for?", Nizhoni asked.

"Our own species, but we can't get this thing to show us anything," Shira told.

Nizhoni giggles, "Let me help you guys. I'll start teaching you guys how to type once you get settled in," she types in the word SABERS, "There you go."

The sabers look at images of their species on Google and are not happy, "What is this?", Diego asked, "That's not us."

"These are horrible drawings of us," Shira said.

"Here, let me find a website that explains more about you guys," Nizhoni told them.

While the sabers were receiving a history lesson about themselves from Nizhoni, Stephen walked inside the living room playing a video game on his smartwatch while Teddy and Gladys are trying to use the landline house phone, but were having trouble using it. They look at Stephen.

"Hey, you!", Gladys called to Stephen. He looks up from his game at her, "You mind showing us how to use this thing?"

"We wanna make some prank calls," Teddy said, "Ever since the twig call was invented by in our time, we've always wanted to prank people by calling them."

Stephen takes a phone book off the coffee table and tosses it to the couple, "Use that. Call whoever you want," he goes back to his game and walks off.

"I've always wanted to do this," Gladys said.

"Press that speaker button," Teddy said.

"Find a number in the phone book."

Teddy searches for a number and finds one, "Press this one in."

Gladys pressed the number in. They wait for the other line to pick up, "Oh, this is gonna be good."

The caller on the other line picks up and says, "Hello, Greg's Grub and Hub. How can I help you?"

"Hi, can we speak to Romano?", Gladys asked, stifling her laughter.

"Romano?"

"Yeah, Romano. Last name is Ray."

"Yeah, hang on," the caller on the other line said, "Is there a Romano Ray here? Romano Ray!", laughter is heard in the background. The caller growls, "I'm getting tired of you punks calling me. Next time I receive a call from you, you're dead," he hangs up.

Gladys laughed, "I love prank calls!"

"Let's do another one!", Teddy said.

While they did so, back in the kitchen, the smaller mammals were busy rummaging through the refrigerator, cabinets and freezers. The possum brothers were discovering leftovers in the fridge that contained food such as hot dogs and cheeseburgers. Louis was inside the freezer and discovered frozen food such as corn dogs and pizza. Scrat was scurrying around inside the cabinets, knocking out bags of potato chips and chocolate candies. They were all having a blast. Kimi was unaware of what was going on around her as she continued making cookies.

Stephen walked inside and didn't noticed the mess at first since he was too busy playing a video game. He finally looked up when he stepped on a cheeseburger and found the whole kitchen a mess.

"I'm disgusted by the way animals of the past act," Stephen said, "They're such pigs."

"Stephen, be respectful," Kimi told, "They're our guest."

"Yeah. Filthy guest."

"Who are you calling filthy?", Crash asked, sticking his head out of the fridge.

"You, of course," Stephen told," And don't even think about coming near me. I know you rodents have diseases. I've watched plenty of the nature channel to know."

"People like you sound boring," Eddie said.

"Fine by me."

A huge boom from next door rattled the house. Luckily it only knocked off a few vases. And some tiny herd members. This brought up worry to the herd. They weren't sure if it was an earthquake or something normal that happens in this new time period.

 **That's it for Chapter 4. I like to apologize for having you wait so long for this, because I've been waiting to hear ideas for the next chapters. But it's here now, so I hope the long wait was worth it for you all. Credit goes to ninjagogirl luvs iceage21. Next chapter will introduce some new characters. But until then, reply below.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here is Chapter 5. Taking off where the last chapter ended, when there was a loud boom coming from next door. What is the boom all about? You will find out now. And by the way, Scrat will talk in this chapter. So read and enjoy!**

A loud boom was heard outside. This made the herd nervous. Especially the small mammals in the kitchen. Crash and Eddie fell out of the fridge and onto the floor, leaving a puddle of ketchup and pickles surrounding them. Louis fell in the freezer and the door shut on him. Scrat fell out of the cabinet and into the sink, splashing in warm dish water.

Stephen just stared as the past mammals tried to pick themselves up. They weren't used to anything around his time so he decided to give them a hand.

"Looks like the science guy's at it again," he said.

"Did you guys hear that earthquake?", Buck asked, flying through the window.

"It wasn't an earthquake, you lunatic," Stephen told, "Where did you come from?"

"Buck's always like that," Crash told him.

"He runs off to do something cool and then he comes back," Eddie said.

"How did you guys live back in the Ice Age?", Stephen asked them.

"We did lots of crazy things," Buck told, "I bet lots of crazy things happen around here."

"You mean the mad scientist from next door that blows everything up? Yeah, that happens a lot. His house is actually a laboratory."

"Did you guys hear that?", Lucas asked, barging inside the kitchen, "Man, I love that neighbor of ours!"

"He's insane," Stephen said.

"You guys wanna go meet him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I wanna see the neighbor!", Eddie said.

"Me, too!", Crash said.

"That's a wonderful idea," Kimi said, "I'll bring him over some cookies. He doesn't eat a lot of home baked goods these days."

"Alright, let's go!", Lucas said. He gathers the whole herd together and they all start heading over to the laboratorium next door.

When the humans and the herd made it to the scientist's house, they were amazed by its looks and scenery. The house looked normal on the outside. It was painted white with a blue roof. The front yard had a few pink flamingos and lawn gnomes. But something was odd about the yard decorations. They all had glowing red eyes. The herd wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one.

They saw that the grass was freshly cut, but the herd freaked out when they saw a moving machine mowing the lawn. Technology still placed some fear in their hearts.

Lucas walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The herd looked to see a camera staring right at them. The possum twins played dead. Nizhoni giggled. Stephen just rolled his eyes.

The door opened and answering it was a robot. He looked just like a human, except his legs were replaced with a wheel like a unicycle. He wore a top part of a tuxedo like a butler. He also had a mustache and gray hair. His eyes were sky blue, but they turned green when he scanned the guests. Once they were all checked, the robot said in a robotic British accent, "No threat detected. Please enter."

They follow the robot butler to the laboratory where they discover the scientist who happened to be mixing potions together. He turned around to face the herd and humans. The scientist wears a lab coat. He also has on a blue button down shirt that looks like it's never been ironed before, so it's wrinkled. He has on a pair of long khaki pants and wears black unpolished dress shoes. He also has messy brown hair and wears a pair of glasses.

"Greetings, sir," the robot butler said to the scientist, "You have some guest here to visit you."

"Mammals of the past, I would like to introduce you to my intelligent, crazy and awesome neighbor Dr. Morris," Lucas greeted to the past mammals.

"Actually, my full name is Dr. Jonathan Lyle Morris, but you can just refer to me as Dr. Morris," the scientist told, "And did you say they were mammals of the past?"

"That's exactly what I said."

Dr. Morris examined the herd, "Incredible! In all my years, I've always wanted to see the mammalian creatures with my own two corneas. From the large tusk of the mammoths to the small fangs of a saber-tooth tiger, the science of our beloved past excites me so."

"This guy is a lunatic," Manny said.

"He's crazy just by looking at him," Ellie said.

"I'm interested to see how you were able to travel into this time period," Dr. Morris told, "Wait, don't tell me. Let me form a hypothesis. You time traveled here. That's exactly what you did. Yes, I knew it. Time travel is possible. This is incredible. They told me that the past could never come into the present, but I will finally prove their theories wrong," he takes out a notepad, "Please explain to me how you were able to pass through into the year of 2018?"

"Uh, actually we didn't time travel," Manny told.

"Then how did you travel into the future?"

"You see, Mr. Smarty Human, we were frozen inside a giant block of ice and have been trapped for thousands of years," Buck told, "Next thing you know, we were trapped inside a box. Luckily, Manny's strength was able to free us and then we discovered your world."

Dr. Morris nods, "I see."

"We were hoping that maybe somebody from this world could find a way to return us home," Ellie said.

"Actually the solution may be right here," Dr. Morris told, "And I'm talking about myself. I might have the solution that can return all of you home. I am a scientist in all various topics and forms of science. I can invent a time machine that can send you back into the Ice Age. I'll also cancel out the moment where the strong force of cold wind traveled through and froze you all solid."

"Wouldn't you cause a change to happen in the future?", Stephen asked.

"What do you mean, young man?"

"Why don't you send them back to their time period after the cold wind finishes blowing through?"

"Yes, I can see your point. Every good scientist needs a few pointers every now and then."

"And Stephen makes the best pointers," Nizhoni said, giggling.

"I'll get to work right away," Dr. Morris said as he turns around and spots the possum twins messing around with his belongings. Eddie had a beaker stuck on his head while Crash almost ingested a potion. Dr. Morris shook his head and helped the brothers, "I can understand you both are curious, but I would advise if you didn't touch anything."

"Hey, Crash," Eddie called to his brother, "How do I look?"

"You look like an upside-down triangle," Crash said.

"What do you think that drink would've done to you?"

"It would've caused him to mutate into a foul creature," Dr. Morris told, "Although, I'm not sure. I forget to label my potions."

The twins gasp in fright and dash over to their sister.

Dr. Morris spotted Louis with his squirrel pet. Scrat was intrigued by the picture on the computer screen. It was basically a home screen with a photograph of the beach. The molehog was still trying to come up with a name for his pet.

"Okay, I came up with a few more names," the molehog said, "Does Adam sound good?", Scrat shook his head, "How about Boris?", once again, Scrat shook his head no, "Carl?", another shake, "Edward? Fred? Mason?" No, no, and no. Scrat knew it was useless for Louis to continue name searching. Louis had the thought to give up, "It's no use. I'll never be able to find a good name that will suit you."

Dr. Morris clears his throat, "If you could please listen very carefully, young molehog. I may be able to help you figure out a good name for your animal companion."

"Really? How?"

"Well, you may not know this, but he probably already has a name. He just needs to tell you."

"But he can't. He doesn't know how to speak."

"I know, but when there's a will, there's a way. All your pet needs is a blast of a ray," the herd was interested. Louis was excited when Dr. Morris introduced one of his inventions, "Behold! The Talkatron 4000! This little bad boy will give muted animals the ability to communicate with the outside world. Allow me to demonstrate," he pointed the invention at Scrat and blasted him. After a few seconds, Scrat became dizzy and shook his head to keep himself from passing out. Dr. Morris cackled like a crazy man, "I have done it. Hear my command. Speak!"

Scrat stood there for a moment, silent as an ant. But he looked up at the herd, opened his mouth and said, "Good to finally be able to speak to you all. My name is Scrat."

"Awesome!", Peaches said.

"He can speak! He can speak!", Julian said.

"Hallelujah!", Ellie said.

"What can I say? My inventions always work," Dr. Morris said, "Well, that's not exactly true. Only some actually make it into the big boots."

"Wow! This is awesome!", Louis said, amazed, "My pet finally has a name and he can talk!"

"Oh, this is amazing!", Scrat said, "I feel like I've been reborn! I'm the happiest squirrel alive!"

"That's wonderful to know," Dr. Morris said, "Now in order for me to build that time machine, I need all of you to leave. It will take me some time. I'll be expecting you in three days, eight hours, fourteen minutes and twenty-one seconds."

"We need to get back to the tour, anyway," Lucas said, "Come on, everyone."

"Finally," Stephen said.

"I'll just leave these freshly baked cookies on the counter for you, Dr. Morris," Kimi said, "Goodbye."

Once the herd left the laboratory home of Dr. Morris, Lucas brought everybody back outside his house. On the sidewalk ahead of them, they saw three anthropomorphic elephants talking to one another. One was a boy and the other two were girls. They looked to be teenagers.

"Oh, there's some of my friends," Lucas said, "I bet they'll wanna meet you guys."

"I really don't think we should be exposing these guys," Stephen told Lucas.

"Relax, Stephen. They're not aliens from another planet. They're mammals from another time period that are from Earth. The government will not take them away and do experiments on them."

The emo boy rolls his eyes, "Whatever. It's your funeral."

Lucas called out to his friends, "Hey, Rob! Melody! Jessica! Come meet our new friends!"

The three teenage elephants came by to see them. The elephant boy is wearing a green shirt that says 'Extreme Sports Rulez' in black ink. He wears a pair of jeans and some red and white sport sneakers. He also wears a green hat and has a green skateboard. The elephant girl wears a glittery orange dress that goes down an inch passed her knees. She also wears gemstone earrings that are shaped like stars and wears orange Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a sunflower wreath on her head. The second elephant girl wears a bright pink blouse and light blue jeans that are covered in gemstones from the knees to the bottom of the ankles. She wears ocean blue flats and wears a silver chained necklace with a pink heart in the middle.

"Everyone, these are our friends," Nizhoni said to the past mammals, "This is Rob, Melody and Jessica. They live here in the cul-de-sac. Rob, Melody, Jessica, these are our new friends, the mammals of the Ice Age."

"Say what?", Rob asked.

"Not joking, bro," Lucas said, "These guys are seriously prehistoric mammals."

"That is so cool!", Melody said.

"Definitely!", Jessica said.

"What's it like in the Ice Age?", Rob asked.

"Well, it's pretty cold there", Manny said.

"Everything's pretty much covered in snow and ice," Diego said.

"Plus, there were humans, but you hardly ever saw them around," Sid said.

Nizhoni gasped, "I knew it! Humans did exist back in the frozen years!"

"Looks like all my history lessons paid off," Kimi said.

"Now I have like a million questions I want to ask you guys."

"Not now, Nizhoni," Lucas said.

"So do you guys wanna tell us your names if you have any?", Rob asked.

"Yes, how rude of us," Manny said, "I'm Manny and this is my wife Ellie. This is my daughter Peaches and her husband Julian. These are our saber friends Diego and Shira, our sloth friends Sid, Brooke and Gladys, Sid's grandmother. The bunny's name is Teddy and the weasel is Buck. The possums are my wife's brothers, Crash and Eddie. The molehog's name is Louis and his pet squirrel is Scrat. Then there are the dino birds named Gavin, Gertie and Roger."

"We're pretty big, but we're also one big happy family," Ellie said.

"Awww! That's so sweet!", Melody said.

"Wow! Peaches looks like an ordinary teenager," Jessica said, looking at Peaches.

"Yeah, but she's married," Melody told.

"That doesn't matter," Jessica walks up to Peaches and studies her, "She's different in her own unique way. I love how she walks on four legs."

Melody also studies Peaches too. She touches and rubs her fur, "I love her fur. It's so soft," she also touches and holds her trunk, "And her trunk is way too pretty and long."

Jessica holds Peaches' back leg and look at her feet, "Her feet are so cute. The back legs are so awesome."

"I love her front legs," Melody said, holding Peaches' front leg, "They're just so peachy."

"Thanks," Peaches said, "No one has ever studied me before."

"It's just so exciting to finally see a real mammoth," Jessica said.

"Dude, you are one awesome mammoth," Rob said. He was referring to Julian. He touches his fur and then his front and back legs, "Cool fur. Awesome how you can walk on four legs and all."

"Thanks," Julian said.

"So are you guys teenagers?," Jessica asked.

"Sort of," Peaches said, "We're actually eighteen."

"And you guys are married?", Melody asked.

"Most def!", Julian said.

"Rock out, mammoth bro!", Rob said, using his skateboard as a rock guitar.

"So do you guys wanna hang out with us?", Melody asked.

"I don't see why not, but-", Peaches said as she looks at her dad.

"Go on ahead, sweetheart," Manny told, "I'm sure these guys won't mind touring you around the new generations' latest things."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad."

"So where are you guys taking us, exactly?", Julian asked.

"The mall!", Jessica told.

"It's the coolest place in Icetropolis!", Melody said.

"Okay, let's go," Peaches said as she and Julian leave with the three teenage elephants.

"Have fun!", Ellie said to them.

The mammoths and teenage elephants make their way to the mall while the rest of the herd continued on with the tour.

 **End of Chapter 5. Don't hesitate to respond below about what you like about this story.**

 **Voice actor ideas:**

 **Stephen - Seth Green**

 **Lucas - Greg Cipes**

 **Dr. Morris - Lin-Manuel Miranda**

 **Chapter 6 will come soon, and I should tell you, it'll be long and will introduce more new characters and returning characters from Chapter 1. See you next udpate. Reply below.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ladies and gentleman, I present to you all Chapter 6! In this chapter, the herd will meet new people and animals. This is a long one. So read and enjoy!**

In the city area of Icetropolis, a tall building stood next to others. This building was named Icetropolis Mall. The five mammals made it inside, noises of shoppers and music filling in the air. Melody and Jessica squealed in excitement. Rob bobbed his head up and down to the beat of the music. Peaches and Julian looked around, loving the view of everything they saw.

"This is gonna be so much fun!", Jessica said.

"We're gonna show you how to have the best time of your life, Peaches!," Melody told.

"What are we doing, anyway?", Peaches asked.

"Shopping for the latest fashion trends," Jessica told, "As a fashionista, I know pretty much everything about fashion."

"Fashionista?"

"It's someone who makes the cutest clothes in the world," Melody told Peaches, "I know a lot about fashion too, but I'm more into becoming a star one day."

"I know this really great clothing store we can go to," Jessica said.

"I don't know," Peaches said, "Julian's not really into fashion."

"You don't have to worry about that," Rob told her, "I'm gonna take Julian to one of my favorite places in the mall."

"Okay, what is it?", Julian asked, "And where is it?"

"Come on. I'll show you," Rob and Julian walk off, leaving the girls by themselves.

"Have fun, Julian!," Peaches said.

"You too, Rob!", Jessica said.

"Come on. Let's go shopping," Melody said.

So the girls start making their way to some wonderful clothing stores. Peaches shopped with Melody and Jessica for what felt like an entire day, even though only an hour has passed. They went from store to store and while Melody and Jessica admired everything and bought stuff, Peaches was learning about everything in the mall. There were clothing stores, toy stores, beauty product stores, spas, hair salons, restaurants, and many more places.

Right now the girls were in the shoe store. Melody was admiring a pair of shoes that Jessica was trying on.

"OMG, Jess!," Melody said, "Those flats are so you!"

"Do you think Rob will like them?", Jessica asked.

"What have I told you? It doesn't matter what's on the outside. It's what's on the inside that counts."

"But do you think he'll like them?"

Melody sighed, "I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Okay, I'll buy them," Jessica walks over to the register to pay for the shoes.

"Why does she wanna know what Rob thinks?", Peaches asked Melody.

"Jessica has a huge crush on Rob," Melody told, "Not saying this is true, but I think he has a crush on her, too. I've never seen him around any other girl besides me and Jessica. Most of the time he's hanging out with Lucas or his friends from school."

"Well, I'm glad to hear she likes someone."

"Rob is all she talks about. Well, not all the time. Anyway, do you wanna look for a pair of shoes? I'll buy you a pair if you want."

"That's nice of you, but I don't think they'll have any that will fit me. My feet are way too big."

"Well, maybe we can find you a nice outfit somewhere?"

"I don't think they'll have anything in my size."

"There's no need to worry about that. I know a place here in the mall that doesn't judge anybody about their size."

Jessica returns from the register, "Okay, all finished. Where to next, girls?"

"To Style and Beyond we go," Melody told.

"Oh, I love that store!"

"I hope I like it, too," Peaches said.

"You will, Peach," told Melody, "Come on."

Peaches walked out of the shoe store with Jessica and Melody and made their way over to Style and Beyond. Melody was right about the store not judging anyone about their size. The place had clothes that were made in all sizes. Luckily the largest size they had in women's were 50XXX. That's almost the size Peaches was. They even had one of the women that worked in the store measure her, stating she was at least a 46-48.

"So now that I know what size I am, what do you girls think I should try on?", Peaches asked her new friends.

"Anything you want," Jessica told, "And if you want it, we'll buy it for you."

"That's really nice of you, but I don't want you to have to spend so much on me."

"We have plenty of money," Melody said, "We don't mind at all. You're our friend, Peaches."

Peaches sighs, but gives in, "Okay, I'll try some stuff on."

"We've got all day," Jessica said.

So Peaches started looking around for a couple of nice outfits to wear. She smiled, thinking about how nice it is to be called a friend by two anthropomorphic elephants who barely knew her. To be honest, she's actually happy to have real friends in this time period.

Meanwhile, Rob and Julian are hanging out on the other side of the mall. The two male mammals were walking around the mall. Rob was introducing Julian to places that were cool and not at all girly. There were wicked stores such as Hot Topic and Spencers. There were also stores that sold skateboards, hats, the works. But the mall did have places where you didn't have to buy stuff. That's what Rob wanted to show his new pal.

"Dude, this place has some of the coolest stores ever," Julian said to Rob, "I wish I could ride on those flat things with the four tiny wheels, but I'm scared I might break them."

"That flat thing is called a skateboard, bro," Rob told him, "And don't worry about that. There's this cool website that we can go to and they make all kinds of skateboards. It can be huge or it can be small. And you can customize it however you want. And I'll help you with it."

"Thanks."

Just then Julian was standing in front of the greatest place of all time. In front of Julian was the most amazing place in the whole mall…. the arcade.

"Whoa," Julian said, "This is the greatest place I have ever seen in my whole life."

"This place is called the arcade," Rob told.

Julian gasps, "Dude, show me everything."

Rob places his trunk on Julian's shoulders, "Let me show you around."

Rob gave Julian a tour of the arcade. He showed him hands on games like pool and fuseball. Then came the fun games. The first game Julian learned to play was Space Invaders. He enjoyed blasting the invaders before they took over. Next he learned how to play Pac-Man. He was having too much fun eating dots and running away from the evil ghost. He played Donkey Kong for a while and laughed every time he got hit in the head with a barrel. The most super fun and awesome game that he enjoyed, though, was Super Mario Bros. Rob told him the story about how Mario and Luigi ended up in the world they're trapped inside. In the end, Julian stated he enjoyed the arcade.

"So are there any other cool places we can go to?", Julian asked.

"Follow me and I'll take you there," Rob told.

So Julian spent the rest of the day hanging out with Rob. All in all, Peaches and Julian are having the time of their lives, whether separate or together.

Back with the other herd members, Lucas continued the tour. They had just left the cul-de-sac, which was located on Freezing Street, and started making their way to a suburban housing area. In the turning lanes to go in and out of the area were a couple of restaurants. The left side sat a Chick-fil-A and the right side had a Denny's. Inside the Denny's diner sat three anthropomorphic animals. One was an adult male tiger, another was an adult male sloth and the last one was an adult male elephant.

"Sweet!", Lucas said, "Coach Tony Tiger's here!"

"Who?", Nizhoni asked.

"He's the football coach at Icetropolis High School. Rob introduced him to me and Stephen when we went to the Icetropolis High School Field Day. I told him P.E. was my favorite class and we became fast friends."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. I couldn't go because my grandmother and I were visiting my cousin for a week in Alabama."

"That's true," Kimi said.

"You guys wanna meet him?", Lucas asked his herd friends.

"Sure, why not," Diego said.

"Well continue on without me," Stephen said, "I'm getting bored so I'm gonna head home."

"Can I come with you?", Nizhoni asked.

Stephen turns around with blushing cheeks, "What?"

"Can I go along with you?"

"Wish you could, but my parents don't allow me to invite anyone to my house when they're not home. It's cool, though. I'll be fine."

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, maybe. See you later," Stephen walks off. He literally had to get away from reality for a while.

"Well, come on, everyone," Lucas told his friends, except Stephen, "Let's go inside."

So Lucas leads everyone inside the Denny's. The herd walk inside the diner and make their way over to the three male mammals.

"Coach Tony!", Lucas called out.

Coach Tony looks at Lucas and smiles, "Well, I'll be. How're you doing, Lucas?"

"Been well, Coach. I've got some friends I want you to meet. This here is the herd."

"Good to meet you guys."

"Good to meet you guys, too," Manny said.

"I also want to introduce you to my friend Nizhoni and her grandmother Kimi."

"Hi," Nizhoni said.

"Hello," Kimi said.

"Good to meet you two," Coach Tony said, shaking hands with the girls, "I have a couple of buddies I'd like to introduce you to. These guys here are Richard Trunks and Peter Sloth."

"How do you do?", Richard asked.

Peter yawns, "Good to meet all of you."

"Say, Lucas," Coach Tony called to the human boy, "Where did you find this band of mammals from?"

"Well we came from the past," Manny told.

"Yeah, yeah," Sid said, "A place in the past called the Ice Age."

"Did you guys time travel here?", Richard asked.

"Time traveling hasn't been invented yet," Coach Tony told, "There's no way that's possible."

"Well, you're right about that," Diego said.

"I am?"

"Yeah, we didn't time travel here," Manny told, "We were frozen solid for thousands of years and got thawed out and to make a long story short, we ended up in this time period."

"By the way, what year is it?", Sid asked.

"It's the year 2018," Peter told.

"What year did the Ice Age happen?", Ellie asked.

"All we know is that it happened thousands of years ago," Lucas told.

"I can research it later and find more information," Nizhoni said.

"So how long are you all staying here?," Richard asked.

"We don't know," Shira said, "It depends on how we can find a way back to our time."

"Don't forget, Shira," Brooke told her, "Dr. Morris is inventing something that can help us return home."

"Are you talking about that crazy scientist?", Coach Tony asked, "I've always thought of him as a lunatic. There's no way that guy is trained in knowing the secrets of the universe."

"How do you know, Coach?", Lucas asked.

"He used to be a science teacher before he went ballistic."

"I'll believe that," Diego said.

Peter yawns, "I'd like to stay and chat with you guys more, but I need to start heading home. I think I need a nap after all that coffee."

"Got any room at your place to sit down at?", Sid asked, "My feet are aching."

"I got plenty of space for anyone. My wife doesn't mind having guest over."

"Great, let's go," Sid walks away with Peter.

Brooke giggles, "I better go with Sid," she makes her way out of the diner with the other two sloths.

"Sometimes I don't understand Peter," Richard said, shaking his head.

"I have the same thoughts about Sid," Manny said.

"Manny!", Ellie scolded.

"What? I do."

"Say, do you two have kids?", Richard asked the mammoths.

"We have a daughter," Manny told him.

"But she's all grown up and married to her wonderful husband," Ellie said.

"That's good to hear," Richard said, "I'm married with three kids. You two wanna meet them?"

"That would be wonderful," Ellie said.

"I think maybe it's best if we stick with Lucas," Manny said.

"Go on, you guys," Lucas told them, "Maybe you'll make some new friends."

"I would prefer my old friends back in the Ice Age."

Ellie rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Come on, Manny," she starts dragging Manny out of the diner and follows Richard to his home.

Diego groans, "Same old Manny. Anything can turn that guy into a worrywart."

"But you wouldn't have your friends any other way, would you?", Shira asked.

"Nah. That would be boring and you know how much I love action."

"Hey, I'm a tiger who's involved with action every day," Coach Tony said, "You guys could have a lot in common with me and my wife."

"Let me guess," Shira said, "You and your wife have kids."

"Yep. A pair of twins. Boy and girl. Bet you two wanna meet my family, huh?"

"Sure, why not?", Diego asked.

"Great. Let's go," soon Diego and Shira left with Coach Tony. This left Lucas with the remaining herd members and the dino birds. Plus Nizhoni and Kimi were still with them.

"So half the herd's gone," Lucas said, "What do you guys wanna do now?"

"We would love to stick around, but Nizhoni and I need to start heading home," Kimi said, "We need to have everything ready when the herd returns to the hut for the night."

"Yeah, we do need to start moving out. See you guys later," Nizhoni said as she leaves with her grandmother.

"So what are the rest of us supposed to do?", Crash asked, "Squirt honey up our noses?"

"That's nasty," Scrat said.

"Nah! Crash and I do it all the time," Eddie said, as he demonstrates by picking up a bottle of honey and squirting it up his nose, "I can even taste it!"

"Awesome!", Crash said.

"Is there anything fun we can do, Lucas?", Louis asked, he looks to see Scrat joining the possum brothers and squirting honey up his nose, "Beside squirting stuff through anything other than our mouths?"

"I'm sure there's something we can all do," Lucas told, "Let's head back to the cul-de-sac."

"Hope you don't mind, but we're gonna fly around and see if we can find a pond or something," Gavin said.

"Go on ahead. I'll take care of these guys."

While Gavin, Gertie and Roger took to the skies, Louis, Scrat, Crash, Eddie, Gladys, Teddy and Buck followed Lucas back to his home.

Over at the suburban area, not too far from the diner, Peter led Brooke and Sid over to his home. The front yard had a beautiful shade of light green grass and a couple of pink flamingo lawn decorations. The sprinkler was on and kept the grass from growing thirsty. The front of the house was painted tan while the metal roof was white, even if it was buried underneath a pile of snow. When the three sloths walked up to the front door, sitting on the front porch were a couple of garden gnomes that looked like sloths. They were wearing little pointy hats and both had white beards. This gave Sid the creeps, but Brooke thought they were adorable. Once Peter unlocked the door, Sid and Brooke followed him inside the house.

"Angela, I'm home and I brought some guests over," Peter said to his wife.

"Please don't tell me you brought over that lazy couch potato that works with you over at that tree log job of yours," Angela said, walking downstairs. She gasps in delight when she sees Sid and Brooke, "Oh, how wonderful! Peter, did you help us make some new friends?"

"Another new friend of mine introduced me to them. They're sloths from the past."

"From the Ice Age, so to speak," Brooke said.

"I wouldn't care if you guys were from Mars," Angela said, "I'm just glad we have some new friends over," she looks upstairs, "Danny, come downstairs and meet our new friends!"

"Technically speaking, they are not currently known as my friends at this point," Danny said, walking down the stairs, "They are commonly known as acquaintances. May I ask if they have any offspring of their own upon them?", he asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Can you repeat what you just said?", Sid asked.

"And may I say that it's wonderful to meet you both," Brooke said.

"We're so glad you could come over and get to know the sloths of the future," Angela said to them, "So glad to meet you. My name is Angela and I'm the owner of Speedy Sloth's Fitness. It's a gym that anyone can be a member of."

"My wife runs a tight gym," Peter told.

"May I ask what a gym is?", Brooke asked.

Angela gasped, "Oh, my goodness, there's so much to tell you. Why don't you and I go into the kitchen and make some tea. I'm sure you have a lot more questions."

"Millions of them."

"I shall accompany you," Danny said, "My hypothesis has considered that these Ice Age folivora have absolutely no offspring, bringing me to the conclusion that I cannot consider them friends at the moment," he follows his mother and Brooke inside the kitchen.

Peter and Sid make their way inside the dining room. It was a simple little eating room. A rectangular table with a few chairs and curtains covering the window was the best taste of art in the room.

Sid was mesmerized by everything he saw. He walked over to Peter, who was getting himself a cup of coffee on the other side of the room.

"So, Peter, your wife says she owns a gym. Where do you work at?"

"Wood Incorporation," Peter told, "It's a log company. I go out into the forest everyday and chop large branches down. It's a pretty simple job."

"I bet you get a promotion and all," Sid said.

"Not really. I haven't gotten a promotion in nine years. Nowadays, I end up sleeping on the job. It wasn't anything new. Even before then I was a pretty lazy and laidback sloth. Angela nags at me all the time about how I'm such a couch potato and that I should be going out on a jog or something like that to give me more energy. Really, though, I'm just like all my ancestors. I suppose your wife is the same way with you."

"Not really. I'm lazy every now and then, but not all the time. I do tend to believe that I'm wasting away my perfectly good looks, but Brooke loves me for who I am."

"So does my girl. Guess we both live some good lives," Peter grabs an empty mug, "Can I offer you some coffee?"

"Is that the stuff you're drinking?"

"Sure is. Angela lets me drink it so that I'll have at least some energy. Works pretty well," Peter pours some coffee in the mug and hands it to Sid, "Try some."

"If you say so," Sid takes a sip and is impressed by the flavor, "Oh, your generation lives it good."

"Glad you like it. You wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure. What are we gonna watch?"

"One of my favorite shows."

So Peter and Sid plop down on the sofa with their coffee mugs and spend the rest of the day watching episodes of Friends.

Right next door to where Sid and Brooke were, Manny and Ellie were following Richard to his beautiful home. It was a red brick house with a gray metal roof. Bushes surrounded the front of the house and each one was covered with white roses. Probably few of the only flowers that can grow in such a cold climate. Richard unlocked the door and made his way inside the house. Since the doorway was huge, Manny and Ellie were able to fit inside. They were surprised to see the house looked bigger on the inside than the outside.

They could smell something from the kitchen as they entered the living room. Richard walked over to the bar counter that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"Oh, Lucille, I'm home!", Richard said to his wife, "And I brought over a couple of guests."

"Good thing because I think I made too much spaghetti for four elephants," Lucille said, walking inside the living room with a baby in her arms, "Minus little Stanley since he can't eat solid foods yet. Who did you bring over, honey?"

"Manny, Ellie, I'd like for you to meet my wife Lucille and our youngest child, Stanley. Lucille, these are some new friends I made over at the diner."

Lucille extends her trunk to shake the mammoths, "So wonderful to meet you. Where are you both from?"

"The past," Ellie told.

"Also known as the Ice Age," Manny said.

"I didn't even know time traveling existed," Lucille said.

"It doesn't, actually," Ellie told, "We can explain how we got here."

Crashing sounds could be heard upstairs. Footsteps were then heard as two young elephants ran down the stairs. The boy was running away from the girl as he had a stuffed teddy bear in his trunk.

"Billy, Susie, what's going on?", Richard asked his kids.

"He took my teddy bear away from me, Daddy!", Susie said, pointing at her brother, "Make him give it back!"

"Only if you give me back my airplane!", Billy told her.

"I don't have your stupid airplane! I told you it was in the backyard!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Both of you stop arguing this instant," Lucille told them, "We have guests in the house."

Billy looks at the mammoths, "Good to meet you."

"Hello," Susie waved at the mammoths, then she looks at her brother, "Now give me back my teddy bear!"

"Give me back my airplane!"

Lucille rolled her eyes and looks at Manny and Ellie, "These two are our wonderful children, Billy and Susie. They may fight sometimes, but they still care about each other."

"Okay, kids, that's enough," Richard told them, "Billy, give your sister back her bear," he takes the bear and gives it back to his daughter, "Susie, give your brother back his airplane."

"His airplane is in the backyard," Susie told, "That's where he last left it."

"Well, both of you go back out there and get it. And while you're both at it, go run around and get some exercise," Richard told them, as both kids run out of the living room, "Ah, kids these days."

"Hopefully Stanley won't be that way," Lucille said.

"I hope not."

Lucille looks at Ellie, "Ellie, Manny, are you both parents?"

"We have a daughter, but she's all grown up and married," Ellie told her.

"Then you must know everything about the teenage years."

"Come with me. I'll tell you everything," Lucille and Ellie go inside the kitchen, while Richard and Manny have a seat on the couch.

Manny was taking a look at the scenery of the living room. There was a chair, a TV, a couple of bookshelves, and some family photos hanging on the wall. A moment later Lucille walked inside and brought him and Richard some coffee. Richard thanked his wife as she went back inside the kitchen.

"Ever had coffee before?", Richard asked the mammoth, while taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, it's not something the Ice Age ever had," Manny told him, picking up the coffee filled mug.

"Don't be shy. Take a little sip of it. My wife adds some extra cream and sugar into mine."

"Alright," Manny takes a sip and actually enjoys it, "Not bad. It's got a good flavor to it."

"Told you it was good. Say, did you guys ever have sports in the Ice Age?"

"Just a few. We had stuff like hockey and swimming. Stuff like that."

"You guys had football back then?"

"What's football?"

"Oh, buddy. It's the best sport this time period ever had. I've got a game that I taped last fall. One of my favorite teams in Tennessee."

Richard turned the TV on a rerun of a football game. The two spent the rest of the afternoon watching the Tennessee Titans vs. Alabama Crimson Tide.

Moving on back to the snowy outside world. Right next door to the Trunks were the Tigers. Tony was making his way home with Diego and Shira in tow. The yard wasn't fully decorated except for some flowers in the windowsills. Once Coach Tony unlocked the door, he and the sabers entered inside. They walked into the living room to see a female adult tiger sitting on the couch typing on a laptop.

Coach Tony chuckled, "I see you're writing the Great American novel again, huh, Tammy."

Tammy giggled, "What can I say? I'm addicted to writing," she notices the sabers, "I see you brought some guest home."

"Sure did, hon. These are some new friends of mine. Meet Diego and Shira. Diego, Shira, this is my wife, Tammy."

Tammy shakes the sabers' paws, "It's so wonderful to meet both of you. Don't tell me. Let me guess. You're from the Ice Age, aren't you?"

"That's right," Shira said, nodding, "We didn't time travel, in case you're wondering."

"I know that. Time traveling is still impossible during this time period."

"So do you two have kids?", Diego asked.

"Sure do," Coach Tony told, "We've got a pair of twins."

"A boy and a girl."

"Are they still cubs?", Shira asked.

"They became pre-teen cubs last month," Tammy told, "They're not inside the house right now. Our son Matt is in his treehouse in the backyard and our daughter Sophie is at a friend's house."

"So it's just the two of you right now?", Diego asked.

"Hey, we don't mind the company from other adults every now and then," Coach Tony told, "Stick around for a while. The kids won't be back until dinnertime anyway."

"Speaking of dinner, I better go and check on the chicken," Tammy said.

"Chicken?", Shira asked.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot that chickens didn't live in the Ice Age. Well, would you like to help me prepare dinner?"

"Just as long as you explain what chickens are to me."

Tammy chuckled, "Follow me," both she and Shira go inside the kitchen, leaving Diego with Tony.

Diego starts following Coach Tony upstairs.

"So how are you and your friends doing in the future?", Coach Tony asked.

"Well it wasn't really how we pictured it," Diego replied, "We were stuck inside a box all night and day, finally escaped from it and saw things that never happened in the past."

"Yeah, nighttime is the worst time to go out. My wife and I learned that the hard way when we moved here a few years back," Tony and Diego stop in front of a door, "By the way, what kind of exercising regimen did you have?"

"Would running a lot fall under the category?"

"Absolutely, but I'm talking about weight lifting and machines."

"Unfortunately not."

"Well, allow me to show you this," Tony opens the door and lets Diego inside, "This here is my personal weight lifting room. This is where I do my own training to help my football players stay fit. I come in here everyday except Sundays. My wife believes in the day of rest."

"This is the greatest place I've ever seen," Diego said, "Mind if I try it out?"

"Go ahead. Plenty of stuff to use in here."

So Diego spent the rest of the day exercising with Coach Tony. So far, the main mammals of the herd were having a blast.

Back over at the cul-de-sac, the remaining mammals are doing their own stuff. Louis had left to take Scrat out for a walk in the park. Crash and Eddie had tagged along with him. Buck went out to explore the city. The dino birds were flying around the skies of Icetropolis. This left Lucas with Gladys and Teddy. Gladys had spotted a skateboard earlier and was showing it to Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas," Gladys called, "What's this thing?"

"Looks like Rob's skateboard," Lucas told her, "He must've left it on the sidewalk."

"What does it do?", Teddy asked.

"That's the fun part. You get on it and start riding," Lucas demonstrates by hopping on the skateboard and showing them the basics, "See what I mean?"

"Mind if I take a spin with it?", Gladys asked.

"Sure. Rob won't mind. People borrow his skateboard all the time," Lucas kicks the skateboard to Gladys.

"We'll be sure to bring it back," Teddy said.

"Time to take this thing for a spin around town," Gladys said, "Come on, Teddy Bear."

Gladys climbs up on the skateboard. She pushed the skateboard with her feet, making it move. She starts riding down the sidewalk. Teddy follows her by hopping. He's really starting to act like a true rabbit in the future. Lucas follows them to make sure they don't get into trouble.

Meanwhile, over at the park, Louis is taking Scrat out for a walk in the park, but without the leash. Since Scrat talks, there was no reason to treat him too much like a pet. At least now Louis had a new friend to hang out with whenever the others were busy. Scrat always had plenty of time on his paws, even if they were clutching his acorn tightly.

"So you pretty much traveled alone back in the Ice Age?", Louis asked.

"Some of the time," Scrat told, "I usually kept my nut with me. It's the only thing that brings me comfort. Plus I couldn't talk back then so even if I did have friends, they wouldn't have understood me. I wasn't very good with playing charades."

"Did you ever try to find someone like you? Maybe someone that couldn't talk, either?"

"Of course, and she would've been the love of my life if she didn't try to take my acorn away from me all the time. Acorns were very rare in the Ice Age. You were lucky if you ever found just one."

"That's a pretty tough life."

"So what about you? You ever travel alone?"

"Not really."

"Did you ever have a girlfriend or anything like that?"

"I could've, but I didn't. I had a crush on Peaches for a while, but she told me that I would always be like a brother to her. It probably wouldn't have been anything more than that. Besides, she's married to Julian now."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"No, not anymore. I'll admit that I was at first, but then I realized that Julian had a crush on her longer than I did," Louis sighs, "Oh, well. No reason to think anymore about it. I'll find that special someone one day. Plenty of molehog girls to go around, right?"

"Probably."

Louis and Scrat continued on their walk when the molehog suddenly bumped into someone in front of him.

Louis shook the dizziness from his head and body and looked to see a beautiful molehog sitting in front of him. She has the same fur color as Louis, except in a lighter tone. Also, she has short blonde hair that stops a few inches from her neck. Louis stares at her lovingly for a moment before realizing what happened just a short time ago.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," he said as he extends his paw out, "Here, let me help you."

The molehog girl looks up and smiles at Louis, "Thanks. You're actually the first person around here that's been so helpful to me," she gets up from the ground, "My name is Laura, by the way."

"I'm Louis, and this here is my best friend/pet Scrat."

"What kind of species is your best friend/pet, if I may ask?", Laura asked, looking at Scrat.

"He's a saber-tooth squirrel."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for bumping into you like that."

"That's okay. It was my fault."

"No, it was my fault. I was running away from some jerks and I wasn't paying attention. I hope you're not hurt."

"I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. So what happened? Were they bullying you?"

"Sort of. My family and I just moved here a few weeks ago and I wanted to go out and look around town. There's not a lot of friendly people and animals around here. You're actually the first outsider I've met that's been nice to me."

"Oh, well, I-", Louis gets interrupted by a rock being thrown at his head, "Ow!", he turns around and picks up the rock. He looks up at the tree, "Very funny, Crash and Eddie."

"That wasn't me," Crash said, popping his head out of the tree.

"Or me," Eddie said, popping out of the tree as well.

"Then who was it?", Louis asked.

"It was us!", two possum girls said, jumping out of the tree. The two possums' fur colors are purple, by the way.

"Uh, what's going on here?", Louis asked.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing quadruple," Scrat said.

Crash lands on the ground. Eddie follows suit, "Nope. Meet mine and Eddie's new friends, Jenny and Betty."

"They too are pranksters," Eddie said.

"I was afraid you would say that," Louis said as he extends out his hand to the possum girls, "How do you do? I'm Louis."

"Nice to meet you, Lou," Jenny said, as she shakes his hand, but Louis also gets shocked. Jenny laughs, "Sorry. I forgot I was wearing my joy buzzer."

"Did you really?", Betty asked.

"You know me too well, sis."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you two," Louis said to the possum girls.

"Who's your new friend, Louis?", Crash asked, pointing to Laura.

"Oh, this is Laura. Laura, these are my friends, Crash and Eddie."

"Nice to meet you," Laura said to the possum boys, "I'd shake your paws, but I'm kind of worried you might have a joy buzzer."

"What's a joy buzzer?", Eddie asked.

Jenny gasps and looks at her sister, "Sis, we've gotta teach these guys the modern pranks."

"Okay," Betty said, "Let's plan out a list of steps to show them how it's done."

"Seriously, sis. Not everything has to be written down. Let's just go for it. Come on guys."

"Right behind you, ladies," Eddie said as he and Crash follow Jenny and Betty.

"Later, Louis," Crash said.

Laura looks at Louis, "Well, I think I should start heading home now."

"Will we ever meet again?", he asked.

"Of course we will," Laura hands him a slip of paper, "Call me," she walks away.

Louis stood there, holding a folded piece of paper with a phone number written on it. How could he call her if he didn't even know how to use a phone?

Back over at the cul-de-sac, Stephen is in his room on the computer as always. It was five minutes past three. His parents wouldn't be home for a couple of hours so he had plenty of time to do as he pleased. He had a family size bag of Cheetos and a couple of cans of Dr. Pepper and was finishing up updating another chapter of his fanfiction story Murder The Mystery, based on the TV series Bones. Now he was surfing the web to watch the third episode of the last season. But first he needed to find a grammar correction website.

His thoughts kept returning to Nizhoni for some reason. He wasn't sure why he blushed all of a sudden when she asked if she could come over to his place. As far as he knew, Stephen doesn't have a crush on Nizhoni. She was only a friend and nothing more. She was too annoying for his taste.

'For my taste?' Stephen thought, 'Why did I just have that thought?'

His thoughts were taken from him when he saw an emergency sign show up on his computer. He clicked on it and saw the mayor of Icetropolis standing in front of the podium. Stephen clicked on the video and let it play.

"There's no need to be alarmed, citizens. I promise you that whoever has stolen the frozen displays at the Icetropolis Museum of History will be brought to justice. If anybody has seen the Ice Age displays, please contact the local authorities immediately."

A photo of the frozen displays was shown. Stephen couldn't believe it. He was staring at a photo of the prehistoric mammals he was just with. And they were out there right now exposing themselves to the world.

Stephen didn't know why, but he had to tell someone. Someone he could trust. So he grabbed his phone and started dialing a number.

 **End of Chapter 6. Again, respond below and tell what you like about this story.**

 **Voice actor/actress ideas:**

 **Rob - Jason Griffith**

 **Peter - Stephen Stanton**

 **Angela - Katey Sagal**

 **Tammy - Kathleen Barr**

 **Next chapter is coming soon. So reply below!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7 of Ice Age: Modern Life. Well, read and enjoy!**

The homes at Koasati Huts were bustling about as they were starting to head home or finishing up some outdoor housework. In a certain hut, Nizhoni and her grandmother are busy at work getting dinner prepared for the herd. While Kimi was busy at work chopping the vegetables, Nizhoni was setting the timer for the salmon that was in the oven. Her cell phone went off, playing a Native American drumming tune as the ringtone. She looked at the number and gasped.

Could this be? Stephen was actually calling her? She slid the answer button and placed the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?", Nizhoni answered.

"Nizhoni, this is Stephen," he said on the other line, "I didn't call to chat. I need you to come over right now."

"You want me to come over to your place?"

"Yes. Get over here as soon as you can."

"Okay, I'm on my way. See you soon," Nizhoni hangs up on Stephen and turns to her grandmother, "Grandmother, Stephen wants me to go over to his house real quick. He needs help with something."

"Okay, dear," Kimi said, "Just be back by dinnertime."

"I will," Nizhoni rushes out of the hut and hops on her bike. She made it over to Stephen's house about twenty minutes later. Setting her bike out by the doorway stairs, she rushed inside the house and saw Stephen in the living room sitting on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table.

Stephen looks at Nizhoni, "Glad you're here. Come watch this."

"Okay," Nizhoni sits on the couch and watches the video of the mayor's speech and sees the photo of the herd members, "And this was the emergency?"

"Nizhoni, this is serious. These guys were from the museum. It looks like they melted from the ice and escaped the museum. Everyone thinks they were stolen. Did you know about this?"

"Well, yeah. Time travel isn't possible. That had to be the only way they were able to come into this time period."

Stephen gets angry, "You knew the whole time? How could you not have told me this?"

"What was the point? You never listen to me, anyway. You're always attached to those stupid devices of yours. You never pay attention long enough to know what's going on."

"I do know what's going on. I'm just not interested."

"Stephen, calm down. It never came to mind to tell you. I'm sure nobody has noticed them."

"I'm pretty sure they have. They're exposing themselves to people and animals they just met. And of course Lucas just had to be the one to get them accustomed to this new life. They'll probably end up getting frozen solid again. Or worse. Scientists will hunt them down and do tests on them and try to create them as anthropomorphic animals."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing."

"It took them fifty years to test it on modern animals. It'll be the same thing with animals from the past."

"Okay, so what do we do about this situation?"

Stephen sighed, "I don't think we have much of a choice. We have to tell them," he grabs some notebook paper.

"What are you doing?", Nizhoni asked.

"Writing a note to my parents telling them I went out and I'll be home later," Stephen told her as he writes on the paper, "By the way, will your grandmother mind if I eat at your place?"

"She won't mind. The herd will be there, anyway. Hope you like salmon."

"Good. Brain food," Stephen sets the note on the table and stuffs his laptop in his bag, "Let's go."

The two start making their way out of the house and hops on their bikes. They start riding down the sidewalk and head out of the cul-de-sac.

Up in the air, the Dino Birds were soaring the skies, looking down at the view. Well, Gavin and Roger were pretty much flying. Gertie had made a few stops and had so many snacks wrapped around her feathered arms, she couldn't fly well enough. Gavin had stopped for a moment anyway when he spotted Stephen and Nizhoni riding on their bikes in such a hurry. Roger noticed them as well.

"Aren't those two of the humans that helped us get accustomed to life here?", Roger asked.

"Looks like it, but they seem to be in a hurry for some reason," Gavin said, "Come on, you two."

"Right behind you, Dad."

"Same here, Pop," Gertie said, gulping down some popcorn.

Roger rolls his eyes, "Were the snacks really necessary?"

"Gotta keep my strength up, little bro."

They all started flying off, trying to keep up with Stephen and Nizhoni. Gertie was having a hard time keeping her snacks in tow and flying at the same time. Gavin sighed and spotted a lake with some trees around it. He started diving down with his children following him. They all landed by the lake.

"Why are we stopping?", Gertie asked, confused.

"To give you a chance to finish those snacks of yours so we can head back," Gavin told.

"Alright then," Gertie starts eating some cotton candy.

Roger sighed, "I'm gonna go get some water to drink."

"Alright," Gavin said, "Don't fly too far."

Roger heads over to the lake and starts drinking some water from his beak. He even helped himself to some fish. He's still a Dino Bird deep down and besides, the fish population was always going up. After gulping down some water, he saw something out in the distance. He couldn't tell what it was at first, but he could see that it was the color pink. He rubbed his eyes with his feathery fingers and looked again. Nothing was there. He shrugged and bent down to get another drink of water. When he stood up, he saw a female flamingo standing right in front of him. He yelped in fear and fell down in the water. The flamingo continued staring him down, examining every inch of his feathery body.

"I've never seen you around here before," the flamingo girl said, "Are you some sort of hidden flamingo species that's about to go extinct? If you are, I'm gonna be so totally mad knowing that I had a long lost cousin that I never knew about."

"I'm actually a species called Dakotaraptors," Roger told her, "My kind existed back during the Age of Dinosaurs. Unfortunately, my family and I were frozen for thousands of years and thawed out a couple of days ago. And by the way, what's a flamingo?"

"I'm a flamingo. My name is Amber. The lake is my home."

"I hope I'm not trespassing or anything."

"No way. You and your handsome self is welcomed over here any time."

"I apologize, but I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I'm far from ever being handsome. You see, I have a lot of flaws that have been difficult to get rid of. I'm extremely thin, I'm always overprotective of myself, I'm a big worrywart-", Roger gets interrupted by Amber pulling him in for a tight hug, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"You look like you could use a hug, my feathery boo boo."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. And what was the point of referring to me as your feathery boo boo? What does that even mean?"

"It's supposed to be cute. It means I'm in love with you."

"Sorry, I don't plan on rushing into a relationship so fast. We just met."

"Hey, Roger! It's time to go!", Gavin called out from the distance.

"So your name's Roger, huh?", Amber asked.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go," Roger removes himself from Amber's tight grip and flies off.

"Come back and see me some time, my feathery boo boo."

Roger groans as he catches up with his sister and father. He hopes his father would never stop at that lake again. Amber was the craziest flamingos he ever met. She's actually the only flamingo he's ever met, but still considered crazy. And he's very annoyed by her.

Not too far away from the lake was a beautiful vast of snow white hills. Icetropolis Valley was one of the most beautiful places in the city. It was mainly filled with underground animals such as groundhogs and rabbits. The most you saw in the valley were mailboxes with the last name of each resident. Walking through the valley was Laura. She was finally heading home from the city and couldn't wait to hop back inside the burrow and enjoy some peace. For however long it may last.

Laura's family moved to Icetropolis after her father's business moved from California. He's a lawyer and wanted to find a place where he wouldn't have so many clients to work with so he could spend more time with the family. Laura could understand that. The last few years have been hectic for him. So they moved out here to the coldest city in the world. Since Laura and her family were mammals, the cold didn't bother them. The city looked beautiful, but so far some of the humans and animals she met weren't friendly.

Laura finally made it to her underground home. She checked the mailbox to see if anything was in there. It was just an orange envelope from the new high school she would be attending for senior year. Laura wondered why they couldn't stay home just an extra year until she finally graduated high school. She looked through the other stuff. One was a JCPenney catalog and the rest were restaurant coupons. At least she finally got the mail she'd been waiting for. Even though it was only the middle of summer, registration started the first couple of weeks of summer vacation and in that envelope was her locker information, schedule, school supply list, yearbook information, and for the seniors, cap and gown information, prom, homecoming, the works.

Laura hopped inside the burrow and the first thing she could hear was an episode of Ninjago and a baby toy being played with.

There would be no silence for Laura. She had a huge family. Both her parents and a total of ten siblings. Four sisters and six brothers. Five older siblings and five younger siblings. She had been placed right smacked in the middle.

She spotted her younger twin brothers, John and James, watching television while her younger twin sisters, Ella and Bella, were sitting on a playmat having a picnic with their dolls. Her baby brother Carl was playing with his tap drum toy. She could hear her mother, Marge, in the kitchen, humming the song "Fireworks," by Katy Perry as she was cooking dinner. Laura walked inside the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom," Laura said, "I'm home."

"Hi, sweetheart," Marge said, "How was your day in the city?"

"It's not how I thought it was."

"What happened, dear?"

Laura sighed, "I guess I never expected people in the city to be so… rude. People and animals were way more nicer back home."

"Well, different places have different individuals. Nobody's the same."

"I know. By the way, I checked the mail and saw my things for school."

"Oh, wonderful! I was wondering when that was coming in. I can't believe my baby girl is becoming a senior. I know I've been through it five times already, but I still can't believe it. Another one of my babies are about to leave me again."

"The other five haven't even moved out of the burrow yet."

"Blame your father for that. It was his decision for none of you to move out until each one of you has turned twenty-five. Thank goodness Lindsey turned twenty-four last week. But enough about all that. Let's see your schedule."

Laura takes her schedule out of the envelope, "Looks like I've got all the classes I've signed up for. Just different teachers teaching them."

"Did you get that creative writing class you wanted to take?"

"Yep."

"Wonderful! My little girl wants to be a writer. I think that's a great career. There are lots of writers out there who write because they enjoy it and make millions of dollars doing it. There are authors out there like James Patterson and John Grisham who love writing and make money doing it as well."

"Maybe I should focus on finding a good college for now," Laura looks at the page with senior fees, "Look at the prices for things during senior year."

Marge's eyes widened, "Oh, my! Twenty dollars for a senior t-shirt."

"It gets worse."

"Thirty-five dollars for a homecoming dance ticket. Fifty dollars for the senior banquet. Seventy dollars for a prom ticket."

"With purchase of a prom bag."

"Now I know why your five older siblings all got summer jobs before their senior year."

"All I've got is five hundred bucks from winning a short story contest."

"Well, why don't you use some of that money to pay for your senior fees. If you have any left over, I'll take you shopping for a prom outfit."

"Maybe I should skip the homecoming dance and go to prom instead. That way I can get a little extra money to get my hair done."

"Oh, honey. Don't miss out on all the fun. Senior year is the best year of your life in high school."

"How did your senior year go?"

"Well…"

The door to the kitchen opened. Coming inside was Laura's father, Stew. He set his briefcase down on the table and kissed Marge.

"Hello, my beautiful wife," Stew said, "Hello, my lovely Laura."

"Hey, Dad."

"How was work today, Stew?", Marge asked.

"Work was wonderful today, honey. It was basically filling out paper work and lunch break was filled with jokes. Tomorrow won't be so great because the firm has a ten o' clock meeting," Stew looks at the paper Laura's holding, "What do you got there, Pumpkin?"

"You won't be happy about it," Laura told her father.

"Let's see. Senior fees," Stew said, adjusting his glasses, "Twenty dollars for a t-shirt? That's outrageous. I don't get it. Your other siblings didn't have to pay this much for their last year of high school."

"Well, it could be that we moved to a different place and also because we never got a sheet from any of them about senior fees," Marge said.

"Just be lucky I kept up with Lindsey's," Laura told, giving her parents another piece of paper.

"What in the world?", Stew asked in disbelief, "These senior fees are more expensive than Laura's. Thank goodness we left California."

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it. I'll be in my room if you need me," Laura walked out of the kitchen and made her way inside her bedroom.

She was so glad she didn't have to share a room with any of her other siblings. Her older brother, Stephen, was the same way. Carl was, too. He's still a baby and needs his personal space. Her older sisters, Lindsey and Margaret, weren't so lucky. Being the oldest siblings and being girls, they had to share a room. Margaret was gonna be so happy once Lindsey moves out. She can finally have her own room, even if it's only for a year. Her other two brothers, Robert and Nathan, shared a room. Once Stephen moves out, Robert could take his room since he was oldest. Nathan would keep the room all to himself. Then each of the twins had to share their rooms. Not that they minded. Laura was happy, though. Being the middle child, she had a room all to herself.

Laura shut her bedroom door and hopped unto her bed. Dinner wouldn't be for another couple of hours, so she had just enough time to write a new story for her fanfiction. Then she would continue working on her soon-to-be-novel. If she could win a short story writing contest, then she could also write a novel that's even better than a novella.

But as she wrote her latest chapter from her favorite show Ed, Edd n Eddy, her mind kept drifting off about Louis. She hoped she would call her. Right now was the best time to talk to a friend. Even if she doesn't even know them yet. All she knows is his name and all he has is her phone number. She continued begging inside her head for Louis to call her as she resumed typing.

Over in town, Gladys continued riding Rob's skateboard. Teddy was following her by hopping and Lucas was basically running to keep up. Even as hyperactive as he was, Lucas can get tired as well.

"Wow," Lucas said, out of breath, "You've been riding for… a whole hour and haven't fallen off yet."

"Nothing can beat my Gladys," Teddy said, "Not even a skateboard."

Gladys places her foot on the ground, stopping the skateboard and stares at the boys, "I used to ride things harder than this back in my day. This is a lot more fun than sliding on ice or sledding on tree bark."

"You know, there's more to riding a skateboard than just rolling around," Lucas told, "You can do awesome tricks."

"Like what?", Gladys asked.

"I'll show you," Lucas hops on the skateboard and sees a metal pipe up ahead on the sidewalk, "Let me show you how to jump on the skateboard while moving," he rides up toward the pipe. He and the skateboard jump over it. He turns around and does it again. He jumps over the pipe again and rolls up to Gladys and Teddy, looking at them, "What do you think of that?"

"That's incredible!", Teddy said.

"Mind if I give it a try?", Gladys asked.

"I don't see why not," Lucas told, "I'm not sure you'll get it right on the first try."

"I'm a natural at anything I do," Gladys copies exactly what Lucas did and jumps over the pipe. She continues rolling on the skateboard and turns around to jump over the pipe again. She rolls up to the boys, smirking at Lucas.

"Wow, you learn fast."

"That's my girl," Teddy said, giving Gladys a thumbs up.

"Well, I wish I could teach you some more skateboarding tricks, but it's starting to get late," Lucas said, "I'll take you guys back over to Nizhoni's place. I'm sure the other herd members are there by now."

"Good thing," Teddy said, getting on fours, "I don't wanna be trapped here at night."

Gladys and Teddy follow Lucas, Gladys on skateboard and Teddy by hopping, as the three of them started making their way over to Koasati Huts. Over at that particular destination, some of the herd members were already making their way back. Manny, Ellie, Diego, Shira, Sid and Brooke were chatting among themselves about how the afternoon went for them.

"I'm telling you guys," Manny said, "Richard has good taste in sports, especially when it comes to football."

"I can't believe it," Ellie said, "You just found out about football today and now you're addicted to it."

"What can I say? If someone's throwing a ball back and forth to one another, I'm all for it."

"Sid and I had a wonderful time getting to know Peter and Angela," Brooke said, "Angela is all about going to the gym. And she's an expert in yoga."

"Peter introduced me to coffee," Sid said.

"Who wants to drink that sugary caffeinated beverage?", Diego asked.

"Coach Tony doesn't drink coffee?", Manny asked.

"Nope."

"Richard does. I think it tastes pretty good."

"Manny and I have excellent taste," Sid said.

"Lucille has excellent taste when it comes to cooking," Ellie said, "She made vegetarian spaghetti from scratch. It was the best meal I ever put into my mouth."

"Tammy's a pretty good cook, too," Shira said, "This is a woman that can fry a steak better than a steakhouse."

"It smelled like a steakhouse in there," Diego said.

"I hope Kimi wasn't expecting to eat when we return," Brooke said, "I'm pretty full from eating that tofu meatloaf."

"I'm just glad this time period has more food for herbivores to eat," Sid said.

"I hope Peaches and Julian had a good time at the mall," Manny said.

"Mom, Dad!", Peaches called out to her parents from the hut, "You're not gonna believe how amazing this day has been."

"I can already tell," Ellie said, walking up to her daughter, "What in the world are you wearing?"

"The cutest clothes in all the world. They have this store in the mall that has dresses fit for a mammoth girl like me," Peaches shows off her cute purple mammoth dress and variously colorful jewelry.

"This time period isn't as bad as I thought," Julian said, he's wearing a hat, by the way, "They have such cool stuff like video games and skateboards and rockin' hats!"

"Why are you wearing it backwards?", Manny asked.

"Because it's hip, Bro Dad!"

"We love the future!", Crash said.

"We met some new friends that taught us these awesome new pranks," Eddie said.

"And Scrat had a nice walk in the park," Louis said.

"Louis met a girl," Scrat said.

"Louis has a girlfriend!", Crash teased.

"Louis and his girlfriend, sittin' in a tree…", Eddie said.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they both said as they roll all over the ground laughing.

"Very funny, you guys," Louis said to the possums, "She's not even my girlfriend. I just met her."

"Then what's this little slip of white stuff she gave you?", Scrat asked, taking the slip of paper from Louis' paw.

"Scrat, no! Give that back!"

Lucas rolls up to the herd with the skateboard, "Hey, herd members. How was the afternoon?"

"Awesome!", Crash said.

"Louis got a little slip of white stuff," Eddie said, showing Lucas the paper.

"That's a slip of paper with a phone number on it," Lucas said, "Looks like Louis got a girl's phone number."

"But I don't even know how to use a phone," Louis said, "I don't even know what numbers are. She told me to call her, but I don't know how to do that."

"I'll teach you how," Lucas told, "It's always good to learn new things."

Buck comes in, swinging in on a vine, "Yee-haw!", he jumps on the ground, "Hello, mammals."

"Buck, where did you go this time?", Manny asked.

"Oh, here and there. Traveling all over the place. I made a lot of new friends and tried all kinds of new foods."

"I just hope he didn't eat anything from the trash cans," Ellie said.

Stephen walks out of the hut with Nizhoni following him, "Finally. I thought you guys would never come back."

"Dinner, anyone?", Nizhoni asked as she sets a tray of food down.

"No, thanks," Manny said, "I just ate a big meal earlier."

"I'm starving," Julian said.

"Stephen, what are you doing here?", Lucas asked, "I thought you and your boring self went home."

"I've got some serious stuff to show you guys," Stephen told.

"What's going on, mate?", Buck asked.

Stephen opens his laptop, "Something you're not gonna like."

Stephen clicked to the page the video was on and showed the mayor's speech to the herd. They gasped when they saw the photo of themselves. When it was over, Sid was the only one to lose consciousness and passed out. The rest of the herd was stunned. People were searching for them and they were out exposing themselves to the world.

 **End of Chapter 7.**

 **Voice actor/actress ideas:**

 **Laura - Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Marge - Julie Kavner**

 **Stew - Dan Castellaneta**

 **Reply below!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here is Chapter 8. Read and enjoy!**

The video had horrified the herd. Manny's overprotective side came back up. Everyone else couldn't believe it. They were in the city and getting to know others in a new time period for one day and now people were after them to place them back inside the museum where they escaped from. None of them had hoped anyone would come looking for them, but they were and weren't going to quit until the herd was frozen solid in a block of ice.

Sid had regained consciousness when Manny stepped up in front of everyone.

"Okay, I know we've been having a great time here and all, but now that we have a problem on our hands, we don't have much time to leave," Manny told everybody, "We need to see that crazy scientist guy first thing in the morning and have him send us home."

"Manny, he won't have it ready for a couple of days," Ellie told him, "We don't have a choice but to wait."

"You know what happens when we wait. Bad things always happen. Well, not this time. First thing in the morning, we're returning to our time period."

"And what happens if that scientist man isn't finished with the creation of the time machine?", Brooke asked.

"Then we tell him to hurry up and finish it."

"Whoa, big guy," Stephen told Manny, "Don't rush science. Bad things always happen."

"Besides, you guys are safe with us," Nizhoni said, "Native Americans always protect the land and the creatures that live upon it."

"It's true," Kimi said.

"Guys, there's nothing to worry about," Lucas said, "These guys have been around other people and animals all day."

"What? You've exposed them to others?", Stephen asked, beyond horrified.

"Don't yell at me, dude. You were there only half the time, but your mind was on a bunch of technology that you really need to take a rest on. That's all you do."

"Well, everything you do is always a sign of stupidity."

"That doesn't offend me at all."

"Stephen, it's okay," Nizhoni said, "We'll protect them."

"Protect them? Protect them?", Stephen asked, angrily, "How are we supposed to protect a bunch of tiny brained mammals from the past? That's just beyond insane!"

"Sometimes I think you're insane."

"She's got a point there, mate," Buck said, "But let me tell you both this. We've survived many things in the past. Floods, cold weather, dinosaurs, moving continents and even meteors. If we can survive all that, we can survive anything here."

"Can you survive laser guns?", Lucas asked.

"Yes."

"How about tasers?"

"Of course."

"Bombs?"

"Absolutely."

"Grenades? Dynamite? Wildfires? Tornadoes? Basketball-sized hail?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and definitely yes."

"I don't even know what half of that stuff is," Diego said.

"Nevertheless, no matter what kind of danger here that anyone throws at us, we can make it through anything," Buck said.

"That's the spirit!", Lucas said.

"Buck may have that bravery in him, but I'm not gonna let the rest of us get capture by anyone," Manny said, "Once that crazy science man gets that time machine finished, we're out of here."

"Manny, today was such a wonderful day," Ellie said, "Why ruin it for everybody?"

"I'm just trying to keep our family safe. That's all I wanna do."

"You know, every time you try to do that, we end up getting into danger, anyway," Shira told.

"She's got a point," Diego said.

"Wait a second. I just thought of something," Stephen said, "If Dr. Morris creates a time machine and cancels out the moment when the cold wind passes that froze you all, wouldn't that change the future?"

"I didn't think of that," Lucas said.

"You never think."

"If the past ends up getting changed in order to send the herd home, we could end up altering the future," Nizhoni said.

"Would that be a good thing or a bad thing?", Lucas asked.

"I don't even wanna think about it," Stephen said.

"You know, there's an old saying to this," Kimi said, "'If you talk to the animals they will talk with you and you will know each other. If you do not talk to them you will not know them and what you do not know, you will fear. What one fears, one destroys.' Stated by the great Chief Dan George."

"Okay, what is that supposed to mean?"

"That is something you will have to figure out for yourselves. Now I need to finish up dinner," Kimi walks back inside the hut.

Stephen looks at Nizhoni, "Do you have any idea what your grandmother just said?"

"I didn't understand most of the sayings at all," Nizhoni admitted, "I just nod and pretend I know them whenever she tells me one."

He groaned, "Forget it. I don't know anything anymore."

"The only thing to do is to keep an eye out," Manny said, "If you see somebody suspicious, don't go anywhere near them. If they come near you, run away and come straight back to the hut."

"You got it, Manny," Sid said.

"We'll keep an eye out on things from the skies," Gavin said.

"Okay, everyone," Ellie said, "Let's settle in for the night."

The herd made themselves comfortable under the starry night sky. After a couple of hours of chatting about the day they had, they all fell fast asleep.

The next morning, the herd gathered around for breakfast, which was plates of pancakes topped with various fruit toppings. After that, Louis decided to walk over to Lucas' house to learn how to use a telephone. Manny had warned everyone at breakfast to watch their surroundings and to be careful. Scrat had decided to stay at the hut where he'd be safe. Louis was out on his own with the slip of paper that had Laura's number. He wanted to learn how to use a phone so he could call her and that's what he planned to do.

He will admit that the future is nothing like the past. He's not really sure why the past and future would be different from one another. They both had their own set of dangers. The Ice Age was more of a place for natural catastrophes. The future was basically filled with danger that humans and anthropomorphic animals have created over the years. He couldn't even travel underground in most places he went. Everywhere he walked to was pretty much concrete. And most of the grass was owned by different people. So much for thinking the future was safer.

He was soon knocked out of his thoughts as he bumped into someone. He fell to the ground. When he shook the dizziness from his head, he looked to see, you guessed it, Laura on the ground. Louis got up and extended his paw out.

"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this," he said.

Laura looked up to see Louis with his paw out, "Oh, Louis," she takes his hand and stands back up, "That's a sense of deja vu right there. The same thing happened yesterday between the two of us."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I got lost in my own thoughts."

"You're not the only one. I got distracted by a text message on my phone and I just got some bad news."

"What happened?"

"Well, I used to live in California and I went to this school that had a bunch of people and animals there who were really big bullies. Especially this one girl. She didn't like me because I was smarter than her. Anyway, I found out that the same girl who was mean to me will be the new senior class president at my old school. She won second place and I won for having the most votes. Now that I'm no longer there, the senior class and all my friends are going to suffer under the wrath of popularity."

"Is that what you were trying to avoid?"

"Most definitely. None of them can stand her, either. To be honest, I'm glad to be going to a different school. I need a new start and what better way than to start in the coldest city in the south."

"Sounds cool. Where are you going to school at?"

"Icetropolis High School. Do you go there?"

"Well, to be honest, I… don't go to school."

"So you're homeschooled?"

"Uh, I suppose I am, but I am eighteen. So I guess that would consider me a senior, too."

"I guess it would. Have you ever thought about going to public school?"

"Uh…. yes, I have, but I don't think it would be the best thing for me."

"You never know unless you give it a try. Maybe you could convince your parents to go. I know it would only be for a year, but you might enjoy yourself more than you think."

"Okay, I'll think about it. By the way, where are you off to?"

"I'm going out to see if I can ask my older sister to give me a spot at a fashion boutique she works at. She's the manager there so maybe she can make some room for me. I just found out that senior year isn't cheap."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. So where are you heading off to?"

"I'm actually going over to a friend's place. I'm gonna ask him if he knows how to write a good paper."

"Oh. Are you wanting to write an essay for a scholarship to college? A lot of people who are homeschooled do tend to give college a try."

"That's the plan."

"Well, I hope that works out for you. You still have my number, right?"

"Yeah, I still have it," Louis continues keeping his right paw behind his back so Laura won't see the slip of paper.

"Okay. Call me whenever. Or text, but I would rather you call. See you later," Laura rushes off down the sidewalk.

"See ya," Louis waved.

Louis continued on his way to Lucas' house. He was just on his way to learn how to use a phone so he could try calling her, but now he was wondering what texting was. Lucas might probably know. He started running over to Lucas' house, not noticing a red blinking light on a rearview mirror connected to the power pole. But nothing like that bothered the male molehog. As he was running, he was smiling. All Louis was happy about was making a new friend.

Over at the park, Crash and Eddie were sitting up in a tree with Jenny and Betty. The male possums are about to learn new modern pranks from the possum sisters. They were all waiting for Betty to finally finish writing down her list so they could get started.

"Ugh! Can you hurry up, sis?", Jenny asked, becoming impatient, "You know I don't like sitting around and doing nothing."

"I'm almost done," Betty told her, "Things like this have to be planned out carefully," she continues writing ideas.

"Is she always like this?", Crash asked.

"Don't you know it," Jenny told, "She's always making sure everything's just right. Pranks don't have to be planned out."

"You're right about that," Eddie said, "Back in the Ice Age, Crash and I just went for it."

"It didn't matter if we pass or fail. We just enjoy doing it," Crash said.

"Okay, we're all set," Betty said.

"Finally. Give me that list," Jenny takes the list from Betty and looks at it, "Okay, guys. The first modern prank that we'll be teaching you is the whoopie cushion."

"What's the whoopie cushion?", Crash asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Allow me to show you."

Jenny climbed down from the tree and scurried over to the park bench right across it. She sat the whoopie cushion down in the midst of the seat and hurriedly scurried back up the tree, shushing everyone. They waited a moment until a human woman with a poodle came up and sat down. The woman sat right in the middle of the bench, her bottom squeezing the whoopie cushion. She jumped up and looked at what she sat on. The four possums up in the tree started laughing. The woman and the poodle went "hmph" and walked away.

"That was awesome!", Crash said.

"I wish we had stuff like that back in the Ice Age," Eddie said.

"If you thought that was funny, wait until you see another cool prank," Jenny said, "Betty, what's next?"

Betty looks at the list, "Next on the list is the kick me sign on somebody's back prank."

"This one's even funnier. I'll show you."

Jenny takes a blank sheet of paper and writes "Kick Me" in big letters. She once again scurries down the tree and spots a male hippo watering the hedges. She sneaks up to him carefully and tapes the sign on his back. She tries to hold in her giggles as she climbed back up the tree. They watched for a moment before a teenage human boy came up and kicked the hippo on his bottom. The male hippo became angry when he saw what the boy had done and started chasing after him, spraying himself and the boy with the hose in the process. The possums laughed.

"That was even funnier than the whoopie cushion!", Crash said.

"Modern pranks are so awesome!", Eddie said.

"They're the greatest," Jenny said, "And there are plenty more pranks for you two to learn."

"Shouldn't we let them try those two out first?", Betty asked.

"They can do that on their own any day. They have more to learn."

"But-", Betty's lips are covered by Jenny's paw.

"Less talking about the impossible and more telling me what's next on the list."

Betty sighed, "Next up is the water bucket on top of the door."

"Let's head over to the park restrooms."

"This is gonna be so cool!", Crash said.

The four possums started making their way over to the other side of the park to play more pranks, oblivious to a small red blinking dot following them from a tree.

Going inside the red blinking light was a video of Crash and Eddie following Jenny and Betty to their next destination. A shadow finger pressed a button and started playing back videos on the large computer from yesterday. Throughout the events, he recorded Manny watching football with Richard, Ellie spending time with Lucille and baby Stanley, Sid watching Friends with Peter and discussing about the episodes with him, Brooke talking with Angela and Danny in the kitchen, Diego working out with Tony and Shira helping Tammy with the dinner. He also recorded Peaches and Julian at the mall with Melody, Jessica and Rob, and also got footage of Buck who was exploring the modern city. He also got footage of Louis and Scrat at the park, and also recorded footage of them meeting Laura, and also got footage of Crash and Eddie with Jenny and Betty, footage of Gladys skateboarding with Teddy and Lucas following her and footage of the dino birds.

He's watching their every move. Every step they took in Icetropolis the day before had been recorded by a mysterious man in the dark watching everything. So is the mysterious person following the mammals everywhere and they're none the wiser? Yes. Yes, he is.

A low evil chuckle is heard at the end. Trouble is about to brew soon.

 **End of Chapter 8. We find out the herd is being watched. Who is this mysterious man? We'll find out another time.**

 **Voice actress ideas:**

 **Jenny - Jennette McCurdy**

 **Betty - Daniella Monet**

 **Amber - Kate Micucci**

 **Give me reviews on what you think of this chapter and the previous chapters that came before this. Next chapter will come soon. But as of now, reply below.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9 of Ice Age: Modern Life. Read and enjoy!**

Throughout the day, the herd returned back to their new friends' homes and spent some time getting to know them more and learning new things. Sunset was arriving and the herd had returned to Koasati Huts to discuss the days' activities. Nizhoni and Kimi were inside the hut getting dinner ready as a warm campfire was going and conversations were being passed around.

"I learned something new from Peter today," Sid told, "He introduced me to this big giant sheet of paper called the newspaper. It's a paper that discusses daily things going on in Icetropolis. Peter even taught me how to read it. And it wasn't the pictures that explained everything. It was the words."

"Wow. Sid's learning to read," Diego said, "Now all he needs to do is learn how to take a bath."

Manny chuckled at Diego's comment, "Good one."

"What about you, Brooke?", Ellie asked.

"Well, Angela taught me some new yoga moves," told Brooke, "But they were actually called stretching exercises. I learned how to touch my toes without bending my knees. Isn't that amazing?"

"That sounds great and all, but is it as great as Richard teaching me how to write business letters?", Manny asked.

"Sounds boring," Crash said.

"That may be true, but it also taught me how to write. And I even typed one up on the computer. Turns out that computers have paper in them. And then the papers come out of this thing called the printer."

"Still sounds boring," Eddie said.

"What did you do, sis?", Crash asked Ellie.

"Lucille taught me how to cook," Ellie said, "I learned how to follow a recipe. It was basically baking cookies together, but I learned how to do it. She's gonna teach me how to bake a cake tomorrow."

"And we can't wait to eat it," Eddie said.

"How about you, Diego?", Ellie asked, "What did you do today?"

"Coach Tony and I were exercising," Diego said.

"You guys did that yesterday," Shira told.

"Yeah, but he taught me more exercises. I learned how to do push ups and sit ups. Since I walk on all fours, it's easier for me. So what did you do today, dear?"

"Tammy actually taught me how to read books. Mainly romance novels to start out with. She said if I keep going at the pace I'm on, I'll probably be writing a book pretty soon. I don't think that will ever happen."

"I'm sure you can think up of some good stories," Peaches told Shira.

"How sweet of you."

"So what did you do today, Peaches?", Manny asked.

"I went back to the mall with Melody and Jessica," told Peaches, "They taught me how to use money. I even learned what money was. I can tell the difference between a dollar, a quarter, a dime, a nickel and a penny. Jessica told me that it could take me a while to learn how to count money, but I learned that one dollar plus another dollar is two dollars."

"That sounds like a lot of math," Sid said.

"Don't you know it," Peaches looks at Julian, "So what did you do today, sweetie?"

"Oh, I was hanging out over at Rob's place," he said, "He was teaching me some cool skateboarding moves. He even told me that he would try to find a skateboard for me so that I can learn how to do them."

"That sounds wonderful," Ellie said, "Did anybody else do anything exciting?"

"Well, I mainly hung out with the dino birds today," told Buck, "We were flying here and there and actually went to this really nice pond not too far from here. Guess what else? I found out Roger had a girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend," Roger denied, "She is currently known as a crazy flamingo who happens to have a crush on me and I have absolutely no feelings for her."

"Well, if she likes you, that means she's your girlfriend," Gertie said.

"It does not."

"What's her name?", Crash asked.

"It doesn't matter what her name is," Roger said, "She's nobody and I'm hoping to never have to deal with her again. I don't even know why she spends so much time at that stupid pond."

"She probably lives there, Roger," Gavin told.

"Can we come with you guys and see her?", Eddie asked.

"There's no need to because we're never going to that stupid pond again," Roger said.

"That settles it," Gertie said, "We're going."

"Awesome!", Crash said.

"Seriously, am I having a conversation with myself?", Roger asked, "Dad, help me out here."

"I don't know, Roger," Gavin said, "Maybe you should give that flamingo girl a chance. Get to know her some before you go and judge her."

"Your dad's right, mate," Buck told, "I think you should give her a go."

Roger crossed his arms, "Sorry, not gonna happen."

The herd started laughing. It was moments like this that this one big happy family enjoyed. Soon they all started getting ready for bed, but just as Manny was starting to settle down himself, he heard a noise. A strange one at that. He got up and started walking over to the other side of the hut.

"Manny, what's going on?", Ellie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm hearing a strange noise," Manny said, "Do you hear it?"

Ellie stood quietly for a moment to listen. Once she hears it, she nods, "I hear it, but what is it?"

"I don't know," Manny started to see something out in the distance. It looked to be blue and red lights, "Guys, do you see those blinking lights over there?"

"I see them," Diego said, standing up and looking, "What is it?"

"What's going on?", Shira asked.

The lights were getting closer to the hut village until they made their way over to Kimi and Nizhoni's hut where the herd was. What the herd didn't know was that there were police cars surrounding them. Seeing this, Buck hid in the trees along with the dino birds. Louis buried himself underground and the possum brothers hid in the tree next to Buck's.

Police cars and officers surrounded the herd, removing their tasers and pointing them at the herd. Not only were they keeping them surrounded, but here comes the army and the SWAT team in trucks from the forest trail. Scientists in white lab coats also remove themselves from police vehicles. The herd feared for their lives, but Manny stood his grounds to protect his family.

Kimi and Nizhoni ran outside to see what all the commotion was about. They were shocked to see so many law enforcement agencies outside their home.

"What in the name of the spirits is going on out here?", Kimi asked.

"Why are you all here?", Nizhoni asked, "What's going on?"

"Excuse me, you two," the police officer said to the two. By the way, he's a human, "Have you been hiding these museum displays?"

"No, we found them. They were lost and needed help."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to confiscate these past mammals. And you two need to come down to the station for questioning."

"Officer, we didn't do anything wrong. We were only trying to help them."

"Nizhoni, calm down," Kimi told.

"He's taking us for no reason."

"There is a reason," the police officer said, "You two have broken a law."

"What law have we broken?", Nizhoni asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get to the police station. Please step forward."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"That's for the army to decide."

"Just leave them alone. They're innocent. They don't know what's going on."

As the police let Kimi and Nizhoni inside the police car, Manny continued to surround the herd, making sure none of the humans and animals lay a hand or paw on them. That's when the SWAT team started tying Sid, Brooke, Gladys and Teddy up in ropes. Diego and Shira tried to stop them, but they were shot with tranquilizer darts. Manny started moving the rest of his family to safety when little did they know that the army had set a cage trap. The four mammoths were locked inside. Manny tried slamming the side of the cage to free them, but he and the rest of his family were shot with tranquilizer darts. So were the sloths and Teddy. It was just to make sure none of them could escape. Nizhoni started yelling inside the police car she and her grandmother were in to let them out so they could save them, but the officers ignored her yelling and drove away. By the time the herd members were loaded up in the SWAT vehicles, they along with the army, scientists and the police drove out of Koasati Huts. It became quiet for a few minutes as all the other residents started returning inside their huts.

That's when a few little mammals and three feathery dino birds came out of their hiding places.

The remaining herd members that were left behind were stunned. Mouths wide opened. Well, Crash's mouth was. None of them had any idea what just happened. Not even Buck knew what was going on.

"Does anybody have any idea what just happened?", Gavin asked.

"I'm completely freaked out, but I don't know how to express it," Gertie said.

"We're all gonna die!", Roger said, "It's the end of the world as we know it!"

"Calm down," Gavin told, "We're gonna be fine. We just need to figure out what happened."

"Dude, this is terrible," Crash said.

"I know," Eddie said, "Our sister was taken by all those humans and animals."

"And so was the rest of the herd," Louis said. He gasped, "Wait a second. Where's Scrat?"

"Over here," Scrat said, climbing out of a hole in the tree, "I jumped in when I heard that noise. I'm good, though."

"What are we gonna do?", Crash asked, "We can't survive out here without the others."

"And what if they come back for us?", Eddie asked.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen," told Buck, "Let's think for a moment. When in doubt, what's the first thing you do?"

"Play dead?", Crash asked.

"Bury yourself underground?", Louis asked.

"Find a place to bury your acorn?", Scrat asked.

"Eat fish because it's brain food?", Roger asked. Gertie gave her brother a weird look, "It helps to give you great ideas."

"All those answers are good, but not correct," Buck said, "When in doubt, you find the first person you can trust."

"And that would be?", Eddie asked.

"Lucas," Louis said.

"And don't forget Stephen," Buck reminded.

"Nah, I don't like that guy," Crash said, "He's so boring and sucks the fun out of everything."

"But he could still help us," Roger said.

"Yeah, and what choice do we have?", Gertie asked, "It's not like we can go and get the others ourselves. We would be putting ourselves in a situation that could kill us all."

"Exactly," Buck said, "The only way to rescue our friends is to find others who know what's going on. So the first step is to look for our allies. Let's go, everyone."

"Let's do it!", Eddie said.

So they begin their journey to find the rest of the herd, rescue them and hope they can finally return home to the Ice Age. You never know how something so small can go out and do big things.

 **End of Chapter 9. The herd has now been taken away by the local government, except for a few of them. Will they save them? We'll find out later on in the next chapters. So reply below and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I apologize** **for the long delay but here is the next chapter. Continuing off to what happens after the bigger herd members got taken away by the government and it's up to the smaller herd members, including the dino birds, to save them but they're gonna need some help from their new friends. So here it is, read and enjoy!**

The remaining mammals of the herd finally made it over to Lucas' house. Crash and Eddie pounded on the door loudly, hoping it would get their human friend's attention. Lucas answered the door.

"Oh, hey guys," Lucas greeted, "What are you doing here so late?"

"Lucas, it's an emergency!", Crash told, "Can we come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on in."

"We'll be over by the window," Gavin said as he and his kids started off towards the living room window.

Lucas lets everyone in and closed the front door, "What's going on, you guys?"

"Lucas, what's all the commotion?", Stephen asked, coming out of the kitchen. He looks to see the smaller herd members in the living room, "Why are you guys here? I thought you were at Nizhoni's place."

"That's why we came over here," Eddie said, "You guys aren't gonna believe what happened."

"There were these things that came in and they were flashing red and blue lights," Crash said, "And then a bunch of humans and animals that were wearing blue clothes surrounded us."

"Then there was these big giant cages that were on big black wheel looking things and these guys wearing different colors of green and these other guys with black hat things on their heads started shooting the others with these needle looking things. And then they tied up our friends with ropes."

"We also saw some humans and animals with white coats," Louis said.

"Lucas, translate for me," Stephen said, looking on his laptop.

"Some of the herd members were captured," Lucas told him, "Did you not hear what they just said?"

"That's all I needed to hear. I just found the video."

Everyone surrounded Stephen as they watched a recap of the army and SWAT team surrounding the herd and shooting them with tranquilizer darts. Then there was a part of the video that Stephen paused and watched over and over again.

"Dude, what are you doing?", Lucas asked.

"Do you see what I see?", Stephen asked.

"No. What is it?"

Stephen shows the part where Nizhoni and Kimi are being led into a police car by one of the officers, "Nizhoni and her grandmother were arrested?"

"We don't know that. They weren't in handcuffs."

"Dude, this is bad. All they were doing was giving the herd a place to stay and now they're paying the price for it."

"I guess you're wishing that you guys never found us," Louis said.

"It would've happened, anyway," Stephen told, "Nizhoni's the type of person to protect any animal in need, no matter what creature it is."

"So what do we do?", Lucas asked.

Stephen closed his laptop and stood up, "There's only one thing we can do. We need to go and save them. That means all of them. Nizhoni, Kimi, and the rest of the herd."

"Yes!", Lucas said, "Time to go on the adventure of our lives!"

"Yeah, there's just one little problem with that," Gavin said, "How are a bunch of smaller animals, three dino birds and two humans gonna waltz inside a dangerous futuristic place and save the herd members and two human women?"

"You got a point there," Stephen said as he looks at Lucas, "Lucas, you got an answer for that?"

"Sure do," Lucas said, looking at the remaining herd members, "Any of guys made any new friends?"

"Eddie and I did," Crash said.

"Me, too," Louis said.

"So did we," Gertie said.

"We did?", Roger asked.

"Yeah," Gavin said, "You haven't forgotten about Amber, have you?"

Roger groaned, "Come on. Seriously."

"Okay, let's call them," Lucas said, "I've got a few friends of my own that will be happy to help us."

Stephen hands his cell phone to Crash and Eddie, "Here. You guys call your friends on my phone. We need all the help we can get."

"Are you sure you'll let us touch it?", Crash asked.

"As far as we're concerned, you think we're pigs," Eddie said.

Stephen sighed, "I'm sorry, you guys. I've been caught up in my own world that I haven't been thinking about others lately. Well, I think today's the day I start doing that. Now call your friends."

"Apology accepted," Crash said.

"Dude, give me the phone number," Eddie said.

Crash gives Eddie the phone number and starts typing it in. He presses the call button and waits. He hears someone pick up.

"Hello?", Jenny asked.

"Hey, Jenny. This is Eddie. My brother and I are having a huge problem and we need help right away."

"Is it a prank problem?"

Crash grabs the phone, "No! Our family's in trouble! Just get over here as fast as you can."

"Okay, we'll be there in thirty minutes," Betty said.

"Peace out!", Jenny said as she hangs up on them.

Meanwhile, Louis is using the landline phone. He just put in Laura's number but hasn't pressed the call button. There was no way he could tell her. He was way too nervous.

"I don't know about this," Louis said, looking at Scrat, "I feel like I've told her lies. What do I do?"

"Just tell her the truth," Scrat told him, "I'm sure she'll understand."

"The squirrel's right, mate," Buck said, "There are times when honesty is always the best policy. Don't ask me where I heard that from because I'm not sure myself."

"Alright, I'm going for it," Louis said as he pressed the call button and waits a few seconds. Finally he hears Laura.

"Hello?", Laura asked on the phone.

"Hey, Laura. It's me, Louis."

"Oh, hey, Louis. How have you been?"

"I've been well, but some friends and I are having a problem and I was wondering if you could help us with it."

"Yeah, what's going on? Is it a homeschooling problem?"

"Yeah, about that…. I need to be honest with you. The truth is…. I'm not homeschooled. I don't even go to regular school. I don't even know what school is."

"What are you talking about, Louis?"

"Laura, I'm…. not from this time period. I'm from the Ice Age. It's a long story and I promise I'll explain everything later, but do you mind coming over and helping us save my family?"

"Of course I will, Louis. I'll be over there soon. By the way, where are you?"

"Hang on. I'll go ask my friend Lucas."

While Louis did that, the dino birds were using Stephen's phone so Roger could call Amber and ask her to help them rescue the herd.

"Can you please stop calling me that?", Roger asked, "Look, when can you get over here?", he pauses to listen to Amber, "Fifteen minutes? Okay, we'll see you then," he hangs up before Amber could say anything else, "This is going to be the worst."

"Has everybody got into contact with the ones that can help us?", Lucas asked.

"We did!", Crash said.

"So did I," Louis said.

"And, unfortunately we did, too," Roger said.

"Okay, guys," Stephen said, "Gather around. Let me explain the plan."

So the smaller mammals, the dino birds and the two humans started discussing the best way to free their friends.

As the house starts to fade, a big brown eye opens up. Zooming out, the eye belongs to Manny. He blinks a couple of times before he finally opens up his eyes. He sits up and looks around. His surroundings looked different. He was afraid that they were all back inside the box at the museum, but it didn't look like that at all. The entire room was painted white. The only other things that were different colors was a gray metal door hatch in the floor and a large see-through window.

Manny looks around to see the rest of the herd waking up, oblivious to what's going on as well.

"Is everybody okay?", he asked.

Ellie groaned, "I think so."

"Where are we?", Peaches asked.

"Oh, no," Julian said, "This can't be. Are we inside another box?"

"I hope not," Sid said, "I don't think I can handle any more boxes."

"Why do these futuristic humans and creatures want us so badly?", Brooke asked, "What do we have that they want?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting tired of it," Gladys said as she yells at the ceiling, "Hey, if you don't let us out of here right now, I'm gonna come out there and beat y'all to a pulp."

"Is there anyone even out there right now?", Teddy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna break down that clear thing over there and get us all out," Gladys runs to the window and kicks it, but she ends up getting sent flying across the room.

Brooke gasped, "Gladys, are you alright?"

Gladys stands up, "I'm fine, but my back isn't," she cracks her back.

"I'll give you a massage later, pumpkin," Teddy told her.

"Maybe we can get out by pulling on this thing in the floor," Diego said as he starts pulling on the door hatch, "Come on, arms. I need your saber strength."

"Honey, don't hurt yourself," Shira told her husband.

Diego takes a breath and gives up, "Okay, I quit."

"I guess I'll just smash a wall to get us out," Manny said, looking around.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that, mammoth," a mysterious person's voice said.

Manny looked around, "Who said that?"

"Why don't you take a look in front of you?"

A faint light could be seen from the window and standing there was a mysterious male human.

 **That's it for Chapter 10. Next chapter comes next Saturday. I'm gonna try to post new chapters each Saturday so I can get this all finished with and out of the way because me and ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 are currently doing a Halloween story. We'll be continuing tomorrow though. So anyways, give me reviews. Don't hesitate to respond and tell me how is the story. Like I said, Chapter 11 comes next Saturday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here is Chapter 11 of Ice Age: Modern Life. You will finally get to know who the mysterious person is. Read and enjoy!**

The mysterious human male was looking straight at the herd, a smile filled with bad plastered on his face. He wore a white lab coat, which can be told that he's a scientist. He also wore a blue button down shirt with a black tie, a pair of black dress pants and a pair of brown dress shoes. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. His black hair was neatly combed and he wore a pair of glasses with black colored rims. He may not look crazy, but from the way he stared down the herd, he probably had a crazy mind deep inside.

The male human clicked on a light so the herd could see him better.

"Greetings, mammals of the Ice Age," the male scientist said to them, "I do apologize for all the craziness that has happened to you all lately. Please do not be angry with me. I'm only trying to help."

"So are you a good guy or a bad guy?", Sid asked.

"That depends on if you agree with everything I plan to do."

"I'll just keep it in between."

Manny walked closer to the window, "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," the male scientist said, "My name is Dr. Timothy Nathaniel Jenkins. But most prefer to call me Dr. Tim. You are welcomed to state me as such."

"What do you want from us?"

"Oh, yes," Dr. Tim said, "Please let me explain. I promise that everything will make sense to you after all is said and done. Let me tell you the exact location that you're upon. I have brought you to the Mammalian Anthropomorphic Laboratorium of Genetic Testing. Or you can refer to it as M.A.L.G.T. We have brought you all here to see that if we cannot modify you into becoming anthropomorphic species. How are we going to do that? Simple. It took us over fifty years to make an elephant walk on two feet instead of all fours. This was done back during the 1850s. We wanted animals to act like humans. The first step into our experiment was to make a serum. It took us weeks to make one. Next, we tested it on a mouse. We gave it some time and a week later, the results came in. The mouse learned to walk. We kept a close eye out on him. Mice don't have the longest life span, but this mouse held the record of living for a total of ten years. That's the longest one has ever stayed alive. So we made the serum again, this time adding things that created a longer lifespan. We mainly added all types of fruit and vegetable juices. We tested it on on a different mouse that was just born two weeks before. A week later, he showed signs of walking. We gave him ten years. Turns out, he was able to live for a total of seventy-five years. He even aged like an old man. During that time, we helped him breed. There were mice walking on two feet all over the place. They even started acting like humans. The one thing they couldn't do was speak. So we once again added ingredients to the serum. We created another serum called brain juice. Juice taken from the human brain. We placed it in the serum and gave it to another newborn mouse. By the time that little mouse was six months old, he began speaking. We had done it."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with us?", Manny asked.

"I'm not finished," Dr. Tim said.

"Just get to the point!"

"Science can never be rushed, Manfred. And please do not ask me how I received your name. That information is classified," Dr. Tim moves his glasses up a bit, "Moving on. After twenty-five years of testing our serum on a mouse, we decided to take drastic measures and move on to larger species of animals. We tried it on rabbits. Success. Then we tried it on large dogs. Another success. Then we tried it on deers. Yet another success. We went from tigers to lions and giraffes. All were a success. Then we made our way to the elephants. And boy did it work. Animals were thriving in the world. By the year 1895, dogs and cats were walking down the street with the minds of humans. Then by 1905, animals from all over the world joined together. It didn't matter if you were a carnivore, herbivore or omnivore. Animals and humans lived together as one. It was a miracle. We had finally done what man thought was unachievable. It's like the old saying. If you think you can do it, then do it. Who's stopping you? And now we discuss the reason you all are here. We plan to test the serum on all of you. The only way to experiment you all is for the males to do their part with the females. We can only test the serum on newborn animal infants. Also, we plan to clone all of you to create more of each and every one of your kinds. It will take maximum testing and lots of studying to create anthropomorphic mammals from the past. Now all we need are the Dakotaraptors to help us recreate the dinosaur species. And it's all thanks to each and every one of you for being melted from your frozen prison."

"Listen here, buddy. You won't be doing anything to us. If you don't let us out of here right now, you'll be sorry you ever kidnapped us."

"I wouldn't really call it kidnapping. We were actually told to bring you here."

"I'm warning you, Mr. Motor Mouth. Let us out or you'll suffer the consequences. And not in a good way."

Dr. Tim chuckled, "It's no use trying to insult me. We shall begin with our experimenting first thing tomorrow morning. I suggest you start planning on when to have your romantic nights," he walks away from the window and is out of sight.

Ellie walked up to her husband, "What do we do now?"

Manny sighed, "I don't know. I really don't know."

The herd all stood where they were, fearing for their safety and what the future would hold.

Back over in the city part of Icetropolis, Nizhoni and Kimi were sitting inside an interrogation room at the Icetropolis Police Station. They were waiting for the chief of police, Chief Randall, to come and question them about the whereabouts of how the herd escaped the museum. They waited quietly as Chief Randall, a male grizzly bear, walked inside carrying some files in his paws and taking a seat.

"Afternoon, ladies. I do apologize for everything that's happened to you both and I understand if you're confused about what's going on and why you're here. I will explain everything. It seems as though you both are involved of hiding the frozen displays from the Ice Age historical hall at the Icetropolis Museum of History. I would like to ask you both a few questions about that, but I would like for the both of you to explain your side of the story."

"Chief Randall, please understand that we didn't steal the herd members from the museum," Nizhoni said, "They were wandering around the city and we found them in the park. We wanted to help them so my grandmother and I took them to our home."

Chief Randall looked at Kimi, "Is this true, ma'am?"

"It's true," Kimi said, nodding.

"Okay, let me ask you both a few questions. Where were you two on the night of June 24th?"

"We were both at home," Nizhoni told, "Ask some of our neighbors. They'll tell you the truth."

"How were you both able to sneak inside the museum?", Chief Randall asked.

"How are we supposed to know? We had nothing to do with this."

"How long have you had the frozen Ice Age creatures in your possession?"

"Well, I would say that we've had them for two and a half to three days, but we were only helping them. We were just trying to get them accustomed to life here."

"You were aware that they were displays inside a history museum. Why didn't you report for us to handle the situation?"

"Because people like you always go overboard with this kind of stuff!", Nizhoni snapped, her anger was starting to get the best of her.

Chief Randall looked at Kimi again, "Ma'am, is everything your granddaughter's saying true?"

"It certainly is, Chief Randall," Kimi told.

"Well, it seems you two are not going to cooperate with us right now. I think some time in the cells will give you both the opportunity to sort out your thoughts until you're ready to tell the truth."

"Chief Randall, you have to let the herd members go," Nizhoni told the officer, "You have to let me and my grandmother go. We have done nothing wrong. Those scientists are going to hurt them if we don't do something about it."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. The displays are under research at this time."

"Then we should no longer be your concern."

"If we let you go, you'll just try to steal them again."

"We didn't even steal them in the first place!"

Chief Randall opened the door and let another officer in, "I'm going to need some help with the teenage girl."

"Yes, Chief," the officer said as he walks over to Nizhoni and starts leading her out of the interrogation room.

"Where are you taking us?", Nizhoni asked.

"We're just taking you back to your cell, ma'am."

Chief Randall walked over to Kimi, "Is your granddaughter usually like this?"

"Only when she is standing up for what is right," Kimi told, "Give her some time. Take me back with her and I'll calm her down."

"If you say so."

A few minutes passed and Nizhoni and Kimi were returned to their previous cell. Kimi sat there in a peaceful manner as she was reading a book one of the secretaries gave her about a past Native American tribe from the 1800s. Nizhoni was mad as fire and kept ranting about everything that's happened.

"I cannot believe this has happened to us," Nizhoni said, "All we were trying to do was help mammals from a different time period get used to living a new life and this is the thanks we get for it? I know what would happen if someone found out about the herd, but there are still some people and animals in the world that would do the same thing we did. I think we did the right thing, but nobody else believes so. I know it wasn't my fault or your fault or Lucas' fault or anybody's fault. I knew Stephen was right, but I was just too stubborn to listen," she sighs and sits down on the metal bench, "And now here we are in jail suffering the consequences for doing something we thought was right. I'm sorry for getting you into this mess, Grandmother."

"Don't be blaming yourself for this, dear," Kimi told her granddaughter, "It was also my idea to give the herd some hospitality as well."

"Yeah, and that idea backfired. I don't know what else to do."

"Well, you could always return back to that old saying."

Nizhoni remembered what her grandmother was talking about, "'If you talk to the animals they will talk with you and you will know each other. If you do not talk to them you will not know them and what you do not know, you will fear. What one fears, one destroys.' I still don't understand what that means."

"You will if you ask the spirits. Do you remember how to get to them?"

"We don't have time for meditation, Grandmother."

"Then time is of the essence. You better hurry."

Nizhoni sighed, "Alright."

She sat in the middle of the floor cross-legged and closed her eyes. She began to go deep into her mind. Once she was in a state of calm and peace, her eyes opened, but she was only an image of herself inside of what she calls the Native American Spirit World, a place where past chiefs, advisors and spirit animals lived. Sitting in front of her was a wise old male deer with a long white beard and a long Indian styled robe. He was sitting cross-legged as well, but his old eyes were opened and staring at Nizhoni.

"Greetings, child," the spirit deer said, "I am the spirit animal Stag, king of all spirit animals. I see you have come to me for advice and I have some for you. During the times of the Natives of our land, I, the deer, have been known as The Messenger. An animal of power."

"Do you think you can help me figure out a way to free my friends?", Nizhoni asked, "The herd is in danger and my grandmother and I are stuck in jail. Can you help us?"

"I can help you. I can see that you are a young lady that believes in fighting for what is right and are not afraid to do so. But do you fear for the worst outcomes that follow?"

"Of course I do. The herd's in danger. I fear for their lives."

"Don't forget that you are not fearing just people that plan to harm your friend's safety. There are also animals who plan to to do the same and they have no choice. You don't know how they feel to place their own kind at risk. It is important to tell your fears. If you don't, terrible things will happen."

"Now I understand what my grandmother has been telling me all along. If I understand what others think, I'll know what's going on. If we all pitch in together, we can get the herd back. We already know one another. If we don't talk about what's going on, bad things will happen. And I won't let that happen. Thank you, Stag."

"Remember, don't let fear hold you back," Stag reminded.

"I won't," Nizhoni said.

That's when Nizhoni's state of peace was knocked out. She opened her eyes and started hearing a noise. She held onto her grandmother as they both looked up at the ceiling. One of the ceiling tiles was gone. Something big was about to happen.

 **That's the end of Chapter 11.**

 **Also, he's a voice actor idea for Dr. Tim; David Schwimmer.**

 **Next chapter comes next Saturday. But as for now, feel free to reply below on what you like about this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, everyone. Here is the next chapter of Ice Age: Modern Life. Read and enjoy!**

Nizhoni and Kimi continued staring up at the ceiling as more ceiling tiles were being removed. Nizhoni stood in front of her grandmother, ready to protect her from whatever danger could approach them. But then five heads popped upside down. It turned out to be Crash, Eddie, Jenny, Betty and Buck. Nizhoni sighed in relief while Kimi just giggled.

Nizhoni smiled, "You guys. I'm so glad you're safe. Oh, and hello, Jenny and Betty."

"Hey!", Jenny said.

"What's up?", Betty asked.

"Just hanging out in jail," Nizhoni told them.

"Not anymore, mate," Buck told, "You two are coming with us."

"How are you gonna get us out of here?"

Jenny lowered down a ladder, "There you go. Climb up."

"Thanks. Come on, Grandmother."

"Oh, sweetheart," Kimi said, "I'm far too old to be doing any more adventuring."

"It's better than being stuck in jail."

"True, but I think it's much safer. I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to me."

"But I can't do this without you."

Kimi walked over to her granddaughter, "Nizhoni, there will be a day when the spirits will come and lift me away to their world. I know it won't be for a long time, but when that day comes, I won't be there to give you the guidance you need. You will have to remember them. There will be a day where you will have to go on your own. Today is that day."

Nizhoni nodded and hugged her grandmother, "Okay, I will," with that, she climbed up the ladder. She gave her grandmother another nod, "I promise to come back for you."

"I'll be waiting," Kimi said, sitting back down.

Nizhoni climbed up inside the ceiling of the police station as the possums placed the ceiling tiles back in their respective places. They helped Nizhoni travel through the air ducts, careful not to get caught by any of the police officers. They continued traveling and crawling forward until they made it towards the end. The end happened to be beside the police station outside where everybody else was waiting.

Stephen was the first to rush up to Nizhoni and hugged her tightly. He was glad to see she was alright. Lucas chuckled softly and Crash and Eddie started making kissing noises. Realizing what he was doing, Stephen quickly let go of Nizhoni.

"Sorry about that," Stephen said, "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Where's your grandmother?"

"We'll come back for her later," Nizhoni said, "What have you guys been up to? And I thought the whole herd was taken."

"Nope," Louis said, "Half of us hid until the coast was clear."

"But now we need to go and save our friends," Buck said.

"How are we gonna do that?", Nizhoni asked.

"I know where we can explain the plan to you," Lucas said, "As of this point, you're a criminal on the run."

"They don't even know I escaped."

"Well we better split before they realize you're gone," Laura said.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Laura. Just moved here. Let's go."

They all started making their way into the city. It was getting close to sunset and that was the time when all the weird stuff happens. They started making their way to an alley that was in between a Chinese restaurant and a dry cleaners. There was a wooden door that would be an entrance to a basement at somebody's house. Everyone went inside. Stephen took out a match and started lighting candles and the entire place was lit up enough for the animals of the past to see where they were at.

"Whoa," Crash said, "This place is amazing."

"Where are we?", Eddie asked.

"This is the hideout for teenagers only," Lucas said, "Anyone is allowed to come here and do whatever they please without parents having to tell them what to do. And nobody eighteen years of age or older is allowed. And you have to be at least thirteen to enter inside."

"Eww!", Nizhoni said in disgust, "I really wish the high school boys would stop taking off their boxers whenever they come in here. They have a house to have privacy in."

"Remember, this is the place where teens do what they want."

"Okay, guys," Stephen told, "Time to hustle our bustles."

"So do you guys have a plan to save the other herd members?", Nizhoni asked.

Stephen unfolded a large sheet of paper with drawings and descriptions, "We sure do. Lucas, do you mind explaining Step 1?"

"Sure do," Lucas said, clearing his throat, "Step 1: Me, Stephen and Nizhoni will sneak inside the building and dress up as the other scientists to blend in. Nizhoni, you and I will distract any scientists around the main computer room and lure them to a different location."

"Then we move on to Step 2," Stephen said, "While you two are distracting the scientist, I'll go inside and start hacking inside the computer since I'm the best when it comes to technology. I'll hack into the system to find the best escape route for the herd. When I find it, I'll give Buck an ear piece speaker and tell him where to go so that he and the other smaller mammals will go inside and find the herd."

"Step 3: Stephen will find the control that locks the room the herd members are inside. Once he finds it, he'll open it up and the smaller mammals will help the herd escape the building."

"Now we go to the fourth and final step. Step 4: The smaller mammals will lead the captured herd members through the back where there's less security. Once me, Nizhoni and Lucas get out, we'll start making our way back here to the hideout."

"And while we're doing that, Gavin, Gertie, Roger and Amber will keep watch. Louis, Laura and Buck will help the captured herd members and the possums will use their pranks if necessary. Scrat, unfortunately, will be the distraction if the worse is to come. Simple as pie."

"I wish we had some pie right now," Gertie said.

"So where is this building that the herd is at?", Nizhoni asked.

"It's not too far from the University of Icetropolis," Stephen said, "Don't worry. This will be an in and out rescue mission. Are you in or out?"

"I'm in. I know it'll be dangerous, but I'm gonna do whatever it takes to free our friends."

"Then what are we waiting for?", Lucas asked, "Let's go!", he starts running out of the hideout.

The team of rescuers started making their way down to the science lab that was actually used for scientific research for the University of Icetropolis. But it was the place where the captured herd members were and what better way to learn about them than having a bunch of college students around to do experiments on more stuff just like the herd.

Everyone got into position. Stephen, Lucas and Nizhoni started making their way behind the building. The possums started traveling through the air ducts on the roof. Laura, Louis and Buck stood on top of the roof to wait for Stephen's signal. The dino birds and Amber took position on a nearby tree surrounding the lab. Amber, of course, wouldn't take her eyes off Roger for even a second. Scrat was standing in front of the doors, ready to be the distraction and wishing he had a better role to play in all of this.

Stephen used his radio to keep in touch with Buck, "Buck, are you in position?"

"Roger," Buck said through the radio.

"How about everybody else?"

Buck shuffled around before answering, "Roger."

"Good. Wait for my signal."

"Roger."

"Over and out," Stephen turns off the radio and looks at Nizhoni and Lucas, "You two ready?"

"You bet," Lucas said.

"Sure am," Nizhoni said.

"Good," Stephen said, "Come on."

The three humans snuck inside the back door. They made their way inside a room filled with lab coats and safety goggles. Stephen sported the intelligence look by wearing a pair of fake glasses. Nizhoni and Lucas placed goggles on their faces. Once they looked the part, it was time to head over to the main computer room. Looking at a map, they saw the main control room in the midst of the building and made their way over to it. When they arrived, there were only a few scientists inside the room. Business can be pretty slow at night. Nizhoni and Lucas knew their cue and walked inside.

"Excuse me," Nizhoni said to the scientists, "Do you all mind helping us with a lab problem that we have?"

"Yes," Lucas said, "We're night students over at the University of Icetropolis and we're learning about the types of chemicals that can be mixed together."

"But we're very confused about which one is which. Could you all give us a hand?"

The scientists all nodded their heads and lead the two imposters that they had no idea were trespassing down the hall to another room. Once Stephen knew the coast was clear, he rushed inside the room and made his way over to the main computer. He brought up a map of the entire building. The electronic map was more precise since somebody would know who was where. That's one of the greatest things about technology.

Stephen continued searching through the map until he found the exact location of where the captured herd members were. He smiled and grabbed his radio, switching it over to Buck's earpiece.

"Buck, this is Stephen," he said, "Can you read me?"

"Loud and clear," Buck said through his earpiece.

"Good. The moment of heroism has arrived. I'll help you out along the way."

"Okay, which way do you need us to go?"

"Okay, listen carefully. There's a hatch on the roof that's right next to a large satellite dish. It's the biggest attachment up there. Once you find it, open the hatch and slide down. You'll land inside a room filled with used lab coats. Go out the door and take a right. Then take a left. Keep going straight until you see a large set of double doors. Go inside the room and you'll see a giant window. Through that giant window, you'll see the captured herd members inside a room. Further instructions will be given once you get there."

Buck is on the roof, "Alright, mate. Over and out," the earpiece screeched a little, "Oh, these things are loud. Alright, molehogs. Let's do this."

The three of them did exactly as Stephen said. They went down the hatch next to the satellite, landed inside a room filled with disgusting lab coats, went out the door and took a right, went down a hall and took a left, then continued going straight until they saw a set of double doors. They went inside, saw their friends through a giant window and rushed over to them.

"Guys, you're okay," Louis said.

"Louis, is that you?", Manny asked.

"Sure is. Meet my new friend, Laura."

"Hi," Laura said.

"Hello," Ellie said, waving.

"Please tell me you guys are here to rescue us," Diego said.

"Sure are, mate," Buck said, "Now it's time for further instructions," he turns on his earpiece, "Stephen, we've found them. What's next?"

"Okay, there's a door on the right side of the window," Stephen said through the radio, "Do you see it?"

Buck spotted and sniffed the door, "Found it."

"Good. Try opening it."

Buck attempted to open the door, but it's locked, "No can do, mate. It won't open."

"Looks like it's locked," Stephen said, "Don't worry. I got this."

"How will you be able to-", but Buck was interrupted by the door opening on it's own, "Oh, I get it now."

"Come on," Manny said, "Let's go."

"While we still have a chance," Diego said.

"Where do we go from here, Buck?", Ellie asked.

"What's the best escape route out of here, Stephen?", Buck asked through the earpiece.

"Okay, there's a wooden door on the left side of the room," Stephen said through the earpiece, "Go through there and keep going straight until you see another door. Be careful, though. The walls are sensitive to touch so don't touch them."

"Roger, mate," Buck looks at the others, "Follow me," he leads them through the wooden door and into the white colored hallway, "Keep going straight and don't touch the walls."

They went through the hall, being as careful as possible to not let anyone know they were escaping. But luck was never on the herd's side. Especially when it came to Sid. Even though there was nothing to trip over, Sid became a klutzy sloth and trip, his claw actually knocking off an alarm. The emergency system went off and loud bells started ringing.

"Guys, what's going on?", Stephen asked through the radio.

"I don't know," Buck said.

"Oh, come on, Sid," Manny said, "Can you not be clumsy for five minutes?"

"We need to get out of here," Diego said.

"Guys, hurry!", Stephen told through the radio, "I don't know how long I can keep the door unlocked," but technology started powering down on Stephen when the main computer started acting whacky, "Guys, something's happenened to the computer. You won't be able to escape through the back."

"Then we'll have to go out front," Buck said.

They all started running off towards another direction. Manny didn't hesitate to start creating holes in the wall.

Stephen was trying to fix the computer and help the herd escape. He finally found the controls to keep the front door open for at least five minutes and started making his way out of the control room. Before he could make his own escape, Dr. Tim was standing in his way.

"What do you think you're doing messing with the computer system?", Dr. Tim asked, "I'm the only one allowed to use it."

"Well, it looks like I'm pretty smart with computers myself," Stephen said, then he starts to run off.

"Hey! Get back here!", Dr. Tim starts running after Stephen.

"Catch me if you can, old man!"

"I'm not old! I'm thirty-three!"

Stephen looks ahead, "I hope that's the exit," he runs through the doors but sees that he ran inside another room, "This can't be right. I thought that was the exit."

"Looks like you got fooled," Dr. Tim said, giving Stephen an evil smile.

The herd finally made it out of the lab building. The possums made a huge exit by planting a stink bomb inside the building where it will be ready to blow in, as Betty has calculated, thirty-minutes. The dino birds and Amber swooped in to make sure everyone was alright. Nizhoni and Lucas ran outside and were followed by other scientists. Scrat ran along with them and made his way over to Louis. Buck didn't hesitate to remove the earpiece from his ear.

"Is everyone alright?", Buck asked.

"We're okay," Manny said.

"Is everybody here?", Ellie asked.

Nizhoni gasped, "No! Where's Stephen?"

The sound of a microphone started up. Dr. Tim's voice was heard all over the place.

"Attention prehistoric mammals and friends. I have your friend."

They could see Stephen on a large big screen tied up to a chair with duct tape over his mouth.

The herd and everyone else gasped. Things just got worse.

 **End of Chapter 12. I'll post the final chapters and epilogue on the next week. But until then, reply below and tell me about this story and what you like about this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter everyone. On here, something big will happen that saves the herd. Find out by reading this.**

Everyone was horrified as they saw Stephen trapped in the clutches of Dr. Tim. Nizhoni had tears of fear in her eyes. Lucas was beyond angry seeing his best friend in such a situation. The herd was furious. Even Manny was.

"Listen, buddy," Manny said to Dr. Tim, "Let him go and we promise not to hurt you."

"Sorry, Manfred," Dr. Tim said, "I'm good with detecting lies without a polygraph. I can tell that you'll harm me pretty well if I don't do what you want. So I'll make a deal with you. If you surrender yourselves to me, I'll let you have your little friend back. If you don't, then I'll set the bomb that I've placed underneath the building off and give you thirty minutes to rescue him and get out alive. Your choice."

"Manny, we can't put Stephen's life at risk," Ellie told her husband.

"But we can't put our own lives at risk," Shira said, "He helped to rescue us."

Manny looked at Stephen and then the herd, "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures," he looks at Dr. Tim on the screen, "Dr. Tim, you might wanna take the time to rebuild your lab because we're coming in and coming out with Stephen."

"Your call," Dr. Tim said, grinning, "Your timing begins now," he presses a red button.

"Come on, guys. Let's move."

The herd quickly made their way inside the lab. They went down hallway to hallway and searched every room for Stephen. Time was passing by fast. They were afraid they'd never find him until they heard a ringtone go off in one of the chemistry rooms. It was the theme song from the hit TV show Bones.

Nizhoni pressed her ear to the door, "Guys, he's in here! I can hear his phone!"

"Is the door unlocked?", Manny asked.

Nizhoni turned the doorknob but it was locked, "It's locked."

"Stand back," Manny said as he runs straight to the door and rams into it. He looked to see Stephen tied up in the chair, "He's in here!"

"Where's that Dr. Tim guy?", Diego asked.

"He must've ran off," Nizhoni said as she started untying Stephen, "Are you alright, Stephen?", she removes the duct tape gently off his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm good," Stephen told, "But none of us are gonna be if we don't get out of here."

"Let's go!", Manny said.

They all started running back to the front exit. It was a total of three minutes, but the moment they got there something automatically closed the doors. They all looked behind them to see that Brooke had tripped over and broke the lock machine, locking all the doors in the building.

"Well, Sid, you did find the right girl for you."

"What are we gonna do?", Laura asked.

"You guys are even more stupid than I thought," Dr. Tim said over the loudspeaker, "You just locked yourselves in here. Luckily, I'm on the roof and you all are trapped. There's no escape. Surrender now or prepare to be blown to bits."

That's when a log smashed through the doors. The herd and friends looked to see Peter and some of the other log workers holding the giant tree log. They were all happy to see him and rushed out of the building. They were surprised to see hundreds of people and animals outside waiting for them. Even the mayor was there.

Stephen looks at Lucas and asked, "Dude, where did all of these people come from?"

"Oh, I made an announcement on the Icetropolis News page on Chat Me," Lucas said, "I told them about our situation and to meet us here at the lab."

"I really love the future!", Crash said.

"What is going on down there?", Dr. Tim asked through the loudspeaker, "Where did everybody come from? Return to your homes now! These past mammals belong to me!"

"They don't belong to you!", told the Mayor of Icetropolis, "They belong to nobody! We've been explained the situation. We all believe that these mammals should be treated with the same respect just like everybody else."

"Don't make them into what you made us," Angela said, "Just leave them alone."

"Some of us have gotten to know them and none of us want you to do anything that could harm their safety," Jessica said.

"You've already made the greatest scientific achievement on the modern day animals," Coach Tony said, "Don't place the past animals in all this."

"Yeah!", Richard said, "Just leave them alone!"

The crowd chanted, "Leave them alone! Leave them alone! Leave them alone!"

Dr. Tim didn't know what else to do. The mammals got out and he never got ahold of the dino birds. He gave an evil grin and decided to take the defeat.

He flies towards everyone on his jetpack, "It seems as though you all have defeated me. Well that's just fine and dandy, but I'm gonna continue on doing the things I do. I'll figure out a way to bring the past into anthropomorphics. You'll see," he sees a shaking sensation over at the building, "You all might wanna move out of the way! And by the way, I'm out of here. This won't be the last that you see of the greatest scientist in history. Dr. Timothy Nathaniel Jenkins!", he flies off in his jetpack.

The building started rumbling. Everyone expected an explosion and it exploded all right, but not the way everyone thought it would. The explosion was just smelly gas from the stink bomb the possums planted inside the building.

"I thought it was supposed to blow the building up," Ellie said.

"Yeah, but as always, my sister was prepared," Jenny said.

"Sure was," Betty said, "I disarmed the real bomb that was planted inside the building and replaced it with a stink bomb and it exploded at the exact same moment that the real bomb exploded. So it seems as though nobody's lives were at stake after all."

"Oh, well," Buck said, "I was really hoping for a real explosion."

"Why didn't you just say something before?", Shira asked.

"I wanted to test out what would happen if we were in an actual situation like that."

"Well none of that matters anymore," the mayor said, "Let's just be glad that everyone's safe. And I need to make a very important message to everyone in Icetropolis."

Buck takes the real bomb from Betty, "Is this thing still useful?"

"Not anymore," Betty told him, "I cut the wire."

"Oh, well," Buck threw the bomb over to the smelly lab. This causes the bomb to go off and blow up the building, destroying it completely. Buck cheers out in excitement, "Yes! There's always an explosion at the end!"

Soon everyone starts making their way back to the city.

 **End of Chapter 13. Everybody in Icetropolis have come to rescue the herd from Dr. Tim. The final chapter will come tomorrow. On there, Dr. Morris finally got his time machine finished and the herd will have to leave. You'll find out more on the next chapter tomorrow (and the epilogue, too). So anyways, reply below.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay. Here is the fourteenth and final chapter of Ice Age: Modern Life. So anyways, read and enjoy!**

Everyone in Icetropolis returned to the city and were now in front of Icetropolis City Hall. News reporters and newspaper editors were outside, ready to hear the mayor's speech. He was standing in front of his speech podium and the herd, along with their new friends, were standing next to him. Security was tight in case someone tried to take the herd. This speech the mayor's about to give will make all the difference.

"Citizens of Icetropolis, Tennessee," the mayor said, "We have fought a great protest today to keep the history of our fair prehistoric mammals alive. And it is with great pleasure that I, Mayor Robert Frozen, will do my part into keeping these animals safe. They are safe and sound today thanks to each and every one of you. I thank all of you, the citizens of our city, for doing your part," he walks over to the herd, "From this day forward, I call these prehistoric mammals citizens of Icetropolis. They are allowed to live in our fair city as long as they like. In my opinion, I hope they live here forever."

Everyone in the crowd started cheering. People were taking photos of the mammals to keep them as memories while some plan to place them in tomorrow's daily newspaper.

All the families and friends of the herd came up to them.

"I'm so happy to see you all safe and sound," Lucille said.

"We really wanna thank you guys for saving us," Manny said, "We owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," Richard said, "That's what friends are for. We did it because we believed it was the right thing to do. And I'm sure you and your family would do the same for us."

Over with the Tiger family, Coach Tony and Tammy were introducing their children to Diego and Shira.

"Kids, I'd like for you to meet some new friends of ours," Coach Tony said, "These are the sabers, Diego and Shira."

"What's up?", Matt asked.

"Nice to meet you," Sophie said.

"You two have the cutest kids," Shira said.

"We hope to have cute kids one day, too," Diego said.

Meanwhile, Louis and Scrat are meeting Laura's family. They met all five of her sisters and all five of her brothers, including her parents, Marge and Stew.

"Louis, I'd like to introduce you to my family," Laura said, "These are my parents, Marge and Stew. These are my siblings: Lindsey, Margaret, Stephen, Robert, Nathan, John, James, Ella, Bella and Carl. Everyone, this is my friend Louis and this is his pet squirrel, Scrat."

"It's nice to meet you, everyone," Louis said.

"Same here," Scrat said.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to meet you, Louis," Marge said, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting a molehog from the past. It seems as though we haven't changed at all."

"Good to meet you, young man," Stew said, shaking paws with Louis.

"Hi there," Lindsey said.

"Hello," Margaret said.

"What's up?", Stephen asked.

"Hey, man," Robert said.

"Hey, dude," Nathan said.

Louis was having a blast meeting Laura's family. Perhaps he found some friends that would truly care about him. Same with Scrat. As long as the little ones weren't using him as a toy.

Back over at the front of the crowd, Mayor Frozen was leading Chief Randall over to Nizhoni, who was talking to Stephen and Lucas.

Mayor Frozen cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Miss Maka. The chief and I would like to have a word with you for a moment."

Chief Randall looked at Stephen and Lucas, "Do you boys mind excusing us for a moment?"

"Whatever you have to say to Nizhoni, you can say to us," Stephen said.

"You tell him," Lucas said.

"What do you think, Mayor Frozen?", Chief Randall asked.

"Hey, I bet she's gonna tell them, anyway," Mayor Frozen said, "You might as well tell her."

"Well, first of all, I would like to let you know that I knew the whole time you snuck out of jail with the help of your friends, but I wasn't gonna come after you. The truth is that my orders were given to me by Dr. Tim. He had me arrest you and your grandmother so that you wouldn't go back to the herd. We had also planned to go after the rest of your friends as well. Dr. Tim's orders, not mine. Either way, I do want to apologize for everything that has happened. Plus, we were digging around in the museum for the last few days and found video footage inside the security room. We saw that it was the herd that broke themselves out, so the case is closed."

"The mystery is now history," Mayor Frozen said.

"Yes, thank you, Mayor Frozen," Chief Randall said, "Also, we brought back someone that's glad you're safe," he moves out of the way to reveal Kimi.

Nizhoni hugged her grandmother tight, "Grandmother! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"The same to you as well, my granddaughter," Kimi said.

While everyone is chatting with one another, a sound is heard on stage. Everyone saw Dr. Morris standing in front of the podium.

"Uh, excuse me," Mayor Frozen said, "Excuse me, sir. The only person allowed to stand in front of that podium is the man in charge of the city. And that happens to be me."

Dr. Morris chuckled like a crazy man, "I do apologize, Mayor Frozen, but I have an announcement to make. I would like to let the herd know that the time machine is ready. I just finished it this morning before the awakening of the sun. Please come to my home as soon as you can."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second. I just stated to the herd that we, the citizens of Icetropolis, have given them a home in our time period."

"Oh, I apologize, Mayor Frozen. I suppose you weren't given the updates of their time here."

"What's going on, anyway?"

"Mayor Frozen, my friends and I took the herd to meet Dr. Morris and he agreed to create a time machine that would send them back home," Lucas told.

Mayor Frozen looked at the herd, "Is this true?"

Manny nodded his head with the rest of the herd, "It's true."

"Oh, I see," Mayor Frozen said, "Well, it's your choice. I won't force you to choose."

Manny looked at the herd, "Come on, everyone. Let's go."

The herd, along with their new future friends, started following Dr. Morris to his laboratory home.

Inside the lab, the herd, their new future friends, and even Mayor Frozen was inside Dr. Morris' home. Inside his lab was a brand new invention known as the first time machine of the future. The scientist started getting it prepared.

"Now building this took a lot of time, if you know what I mean," Dr. Morris told, "Using it is a piece of cake. All I have to do is place in the time period of where you all came from and you'll be returned back to the Ice Age in no time flat. Once you go through, there's no turning back. You won't be able to ever visit the future again. Not unless you were able to build your own time machine, but I doubt you have the technology to do that. Also, I will make sure to cancel out the moment when that harsh wind hit so you'll actually be going ahead three minutes and will continue on with what you were doing before. So while I'm getting everything ready, I suggest you start saying your goodbyes."

Manny looks at their new friends of the future, "Well, I suppose this is goodbye forever."

Richard walks up to Manny and Ellie along with the rest of his family, "Well, I enjoyed getting to know you, Manny. I'm happy that you were able to learn about football."

"I'll miss you, Ellie," Lucille said, "Don't forget those tips I gave you on cooking."

"I won't," Ellie said.

Lucille looks at her kids, "Billy, Susie, say goodbye to our mammoth friends."

"Goodbye," Billy and Susie said.

"You two stay out of trouble, okay," Ellie told them.

"We will," Susie said.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Sid were saying goodbye to the Sloth family.

"I wish we had told you about this sooner," Brooke said.

"No need to apologize," Angela said, "We're just glad to have gotten to know our kind from the past."

"Thanks for visiting us," Peter said, "We wish we could have friends like you."

"I still place you under the category of acquaintances since you have no offspring of your own," Danny said.

"I still didn't understand a word he said," Sid said.

Over with the sabers, Diego and Shira were with the Tiger family saying goodbye as well.

"I wish we could stay, but you'll have to blame Manny and his overprotective side," Diego said.

"I don't think we'll have him any other way, though," Shira said.

"Well, we're glad our kind has evolved into you guys," Coach Tony said, "It was an honor getting to know you."

"I know in your time period, the humans always tell their stories and their passed down from one person to another," Tammy said, "When you get back, would you mind making up some stories so that animals will be able to pass them down?"

"I don't see why not," Shira said.

"Oh, when you get back, are you guys gonna have kids of your own?", Sophie asked, "And if you do, will you name your daughter Annabella?"

"If you guys have a son, will you name him Claws?", Matt asked.

Diego chuckled, "We'll see."

The others were giving goodbyes as well. Buck was going around giving out goodbyes to everyone. Crash and Eddie were playing small pranks on Jenny and Betty to remember them by. Gladys and Teddy were saying goodbye to Lucas, Stephen, Nizhoni and Kimi. Peaches and Julian were giving their goodbyes to Jessica, Melody and Rob.

"We really wanna thank you guys for everything," Peaches said, "And for teaching us the latest fads here."

"No problem," Jessica said, "It's the least we could do."

"Do you still wanna keep the outfit we bought you?", Melody asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm sorry to say that our time period hasn't learned the ways of fashion yet," Peaches told, "We still think flowers and pearls are the best way to accessorize."

"Well, we'll keep it so that we'll always remember our best friend from the Ice Age," Jessica said.

"Hey, Julian, would you mind creating your own skateboard when you get home?", Rob asked, "I think the animals in your time would love to do cool stuff like that."

"I'll keep that in mind," Julian said.

Next to the mammoths and elephant teenagers, Louis was saying his farewells to Laura.

"Hey, I wanna say thank you for helping us save our friends," Louis said, "There pretty much all the family I have."

"Anytime, Louis," Laura said.

"I also wanna apologize for not telling you that I was from the past. I figured if I fit in around here with everybody else, you would be my friend."

"Louis, don't ever pretend to be somebody you're not. Just be who you are. And always be truthful."

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Laura. I'll always remember you as my best friend."

Laura hugged Louis, "Same here."

With the dino birds, Gavin, Gertie and Roger were saying thank you to Amber for helping them, but Amber was upset to see that Roger was leaving.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," Amber said, "I had a blast being your friend."

"I bet you're gonna miss Roger a bunch, though," Gertie said.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss my feathery boo boo!", Amber started to cry as she grabs Roger and hugs him tightly.

"Somebody help me!," Roger said.

"Hey, take it all in, Roger," Gavin told him, "Once we get home, you're gonna miss this."

Dr. Morris walked up to everyone, "Time to go, prehistoric mammals!", he walks back over to the controls, "Let me just turn on the machine," he turns the machine on, "Now we're ready."

The herd made their way over to the time machine. They took one last look at all the friends they made. These guys did what it took to save them. They all looked like a real herd for the future.

Manny was hit the hardest with saying goodbye. He was just like everyone else. He wanted to stay, but was afraid for the safety of his family. But he finally realized that the future was no different than the past. They were both the same.

So just when Dr. Morris was about to type in the year the herd came from, Manny placed his trunk down before the scientist could touch it.

"Stop," Manny said, "Wait a second, Dr. Morris."

"What's going on?", Dr. Morris asked, "I thought you wanted to go back home."

"Manny, what's the matter?", Ellie asked, "Isn't this what you wanted? To go back home and protect your family?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that's what everybody else wants," Manny said.

"No, Manny," Sid told, "For once in your whole life, you were right."

"This place is not safe," Diego said, "I think it would be better if we went back to our time period."

"Don't pretend to change your minds, you guys," Manny told them, "I know you all wanna stay. Besides, if Dr. Morris sends us back and cancels out the moment where we all became frozen, the future would be different. Something terrible could happen. Just think about it. If we never came here, something else could've happened. The animals wouldn't be walking and talking with humans and living with each other in peace and harmony. They could be forced to fight with one another. Or maybe something else could happen. That was just a suggestion."

"Manny, what are you trying to say?", Ellie asked.

Manny sighed, "What I'm trying to say is… I don't want the future to be unsafe for all our new friends. Plus, the future is pretty much like the past. It's filled with its own kind of dangers and we've seen what it's like. No matter where we go, we'll always stick together. And I believe there was a purpose for us being here. I haven't found out that purpose yet, but I will sooner or later."

"So are you guys staying or going?", Stephen asked.

"Which would you suggest?"

"Well, I'll admit you guys do bring a lot of excitement. It pays off having to stare at my phone all the time. I don't see why you shouldn't stay."

"Well, that settles it. We're staying here," Manny looks at Dr. Morris, "Sorry for wasting your time, Dr. Morris."

"No time was wasted at all," Dr. Morris said, "I'm just glad to be doing what I love."

"Just don't play around with that time machine," Coach Tony said.

Dr. Morris gasped, "I would never do such a thing. I'm not that crazy."

"We'll see about that," Diego said.

"Glad to hear that you all have decided to stay," Mayor Frozen said, "I think all of Icetropolis would like to hear that."

Everyone went outside. Mayor Frozen stood in front of the entire city that were waiting outside Dr. Morris' home.

"Citizens of Icetropolis. Our new prehistoric friends have something they would like to say."

Manny walked up to the front of the crowd, "We've decided to stay!"

This brought on massive cheering from the crowd. The friends from the future started hugging their friends from the past. Nizhoni even took the time to kiss Stephen on the cheek. Lucas took a photo of it, but promised himself that he would never tell them. There was too much excitement to do so.

The entire town was happy. The herd was happy. In the end, everything is happy.

 **End of Chapter 14. Tomorrow will come the epilogue. Reply below on what you think of this whole story.**


	15. Epilogue

**Okay, everyone. Here is the epilogue of the Ice Age: Modern Life story. The herd is having trouble finding a place to live in, but Lucas helps them. He shows them all a mansion they can all live in. Read and enjoy!**

The herd is making their way over to Lucas' home. He had just called the herd from Nizhoni's place and said that he had a surprise waiting for them. Throughout the past two weeks, the herd has been trying to find a new home. They knew they couldn't live outside Nizhoni and Kimi's hut forever and decided to go cave hunting. Then that backfired because they found out that there were no caves in the future. They had actually planned to buy a house, but when they met with the real estate agency, they found out they had to pay money in order to live somewhere.

Whatever surprise Lucas had, they hoped it would lift their spirits.

They made it over to his home and Lucas was outside waiting for them.

"Hey, guys," Lucas said, "Glad you could make it."

"What's this big surprise you wanna show us?", Manny asked, grumpily.

"Don't let Manny's grumpiness get to you," Ellie told Lucas, "He's pretty stressed because we've had no luck on finding a home."

"Well, that's actually the surprise," Lucas said, "I found you guys a home. Follow me."

Lucas led the herd over to where the huts were, but just over the green hill top was the surprise that Lucas was about to show them. Once the herd came on top of the hill, they saw a large house sitting over on the beautiful plot of land. Behind it was a beautiful lake. It actually looks like the same lake the dino birds stop at a lot. That's because it is.

"Welcome to your new home."

"Lucas, where did you find this place?", Ellie asked.

"It was actually built by Dr. Morris about a year ago," Lucas said.

"He built a house?", Manny asked.

"The guy can build anything as long as he has the brains to do it."

"Can we see it?", Brooke asked.

"Sure, let's go inside."

"The house looks nice and all, but the kids and I are gonna stick to living outside over at that lake," Gavin said, "We won't be too far."

"Have fun with that," Lucas told.

The herd went inside the mansion. The outside may have looked big, but the inside was bigger. There was a large stairwell that led upstairs. It was the first thing you saw going inside. On the right you could see a huge living room with a large flat screen television, two couches, three chairs, a coffee table, paintings hanging on the walls, flowers and vases in every corner of the room and a fireplace.

On the left you could see a game room filled with cool stuff like a pool table, a poker table, a ping pong table, a fuseball table, a basketball arcade game, skee ball, and a few arcade games such as Pac-Man and Space Invaders.

The herd started taking their own little tour around the mansion. There was a door in the living room that led to a den. It had a queen sized bed, a set of bunk beds, a bookshelf, a flat screen TV, and a couch. There was also a door in the game room that led to a room with a huge flat screen TV. It also had three desktop computers and a couch.

Another door led from the living room on the left side of the room and brought the herd into the dining room. The long wooden table was huge. It could hold a feast. There were twenty chairs total. A door in the dining room led into the kitchen. The kitchen looked real nice. It has three ovens, two sinks, three refrigerators, four freezers, two dishwashers, and plenty of cabinets and drawers.

The herd then went upstairs and saw some huge bedroom on the right side of the mansion. There were ten huge bedroom. For now all of them had king sized beds, TVs, bookshelves, curtains over the windows, and they all had half bathrooms. There were four bathrooms that were large down the hall.

The left side of the mansion had five regular sized bedrooms that were big enough for the smaller mammals. They all contained the same things the others had. There were also two large bathrooms on the hall as well. There was even a library and a family room. The mansion also had elevators to get the herd from the first floor to the third floor. The third floor was pretty much the attic.

All in all, the mansion was beautiful.

"This place is amazing!", Brooke said, "Could use a few more things, though."

"Well, thank Dr. Morris," Lucas said, "He was the one that invented it. It's technologically advanced, but you'll have to let him set it to that mode for you."

"Oh, look at the backyard!", Ellie said, "It's beautiful!"

"Hey, I can see the lake," Sid said.

Over in the distance, they saw the lake and also the dino birds. They even saw Roger getting the life squished out of him by Amber.

"I'm so glad that my feathery boo boo will be my new neighbor!", Amber said.

"Why must the world torture me like this?", Roger asked.

The herd started laughing. They all looked at Manny.

"So is this our new home or what?", Buck asked.

"It sure is," Manny stated, "Welcome to our new home, everyone!"

The herd started cheering. No matter where they go, everything always turns out well in the end. Well, almost everything.

No need to say that, though. Scrat will never lose his nut again. Even if he does drop it down the toilet and accidentally flushes it away.

Here comes the scream:

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 **The End.**

 **Voice cast:**

 **Manny - Ray Romano**

 **Sid - John Leguizamo**

 **Diego - Denis Leary**

 **Scrat - Chris Wedge**

 **Ellie - Queen Latifah**

 **Brooke - Jessie J**

 **Shira - Jennifer Lopez**

 **Crash - Seann William Scott**

 **Eddie - Josh Peck**

 **Peaches - Keke Palmer**

 **Julian - Adam DeVine**

 **Louis - Josh Gad**

 **Gladys - Wanda Sykes**

 **Teddy - Michael Strahan**

 **Buck - Simon Pegg**

 **Gavin - Nick Offerman**

 **Gertie - Stephanie Beatriz**

 **Roger - Max Greenfield**

 **Stephen - Seth Green**

 **Lucas - Greg Cipes**

 **Nizhoni - Michelle St. John**

 **Kimi - Linda Hunt**

 **Dr. Morris - Lin-Manuel Miranda**

 **Rob - Jason Griffith**

 **Melody - Tori Kelly**

 **Jessica - Scarlett Johansson**

 **Richard - Sean Murray**

 **Lucille - Kelly Metzger**

 **Billy - Madyx Whiteway**

 **Susie - Isabella Crovetti**

 **Peter - Stephen Stanton**

 **Angela - Katey Sagal**

 **Danny - Iain Armitage**

 **Coach Tony - Mark Harmon**

 **Tammy - Kathleen Barr**

 **Matt - Zachary Arthur**

 **Sophie - Olivia Edward**

 **Laura - Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Jenny - Jennette McCurdy**

 **Betty - Daniella Monet**

 **Amber - Kate Micucci**

 **Dr. Tim - David Schwimmer**

 **Marge - Julie Kavner**

 **Stew - Dan Castellaneta**

 **Lindsey - Erin Fitzgerald**

 **Margaret - Janie Haddad Tompkins**

 **Stephen - Samuel Vincent**

 **Robert - William Salyers**

 **Nathan - Andrew Francis**

 **Mayor Frozen - Matthew McConaughey**

 **Chief Randall - David Boreanaz**

 **That's all for Ice Age: Modern Life. Give thanks to ninjagogirl luvs iceage21 for helping me throughout the whole story. Also, I will make more Modern Life stories in the future. Reply below on what you think of this story.**


End file.
